The Huntress Pirates
by TippyTurtle
Summary: What a wonderful way to start the day. My firstmate gets kidnapped by the Marines, again I might add, and now we have to go save her. But what do we find when we arrive? The Marine base in pieces, no Marines to be found, and Arai just standing there, waving like an idiot. I can already feel the headache coming.
1. Character Introductions!

This is for future reference! A brief character introduction!

Name: Ruby D Marshall

Alias: The Huntress

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Occupation: Pirate

Appearance: Brown, waist length hair, blue eyes, 5'1, has a relatively small frame, weights around 100 pounds.

Clothes: Always wears pants and combat boots, with some kind of tee shirt. Wears light colors. Always has a black shoulder bag full of random things.

Personality: Usually not very strict, calm, doesn't get mad very often, has a lot of patience.

Likes: Sweets, reading, napping.

Dislikes: Arrogant people, liars, the monarchy system, nobles, the World Government, people who hurt her nakama.

History: to be explained later in the story ^-^

Devil Fruit: Change-Change Fruit, which allows her to change into anything she has ever seen or touched. Most favored form is the fox.

Position on Ship: Captain, navigator

Name: Arai D Havoc

Alias: Chaos Bringer

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Occupation: Pirate

Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. Small framed, 5', weights around 100 pounds.

Clothes: Combat boots, black tank top with their jolly roger on the chest, black fingerless gloves, tan cargo pants, and satchel.

Personality: Innocent, ditsy, scatter brained and a klutz at times, but when she gets serious she can take out a complete warship and gets mad real easy

Likes: Chocolate chip cookies, building things, blowing things up

Dislikes: Annoying people, the World Government, Nobles, people who hurt her nakama.

Weapons: Guns and explosives

History: To be explained later on ^.^

Position on Ship: Firstmate, shipwright, engineer, mechanic

Name: Tarra D Akuma

Alias: The Demoness

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Occupation: Pirate

Appearance: Short black hair that is always up in a small pony tail, and brown eyes. Has a small frame, 4'10'', weights around 100 pounds.

Clothes: Loose black tee shirt with the Huntress jolly roger on the right shoulder, black faded jeans, and black studded combat boots.

Personality: Laid back, but is always alert, loves fighting, the most violent of the four, has a quick temper.

Likes: Swords, fighting.

Dislikes: World Government, Nobles, people who hurt her nakama.

Weapons: Katana, two-sword style with Nidai Kitetsu and Shodai Kitetsu, two of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono grade swords. Like all the other Wazamono swords, these two are cursed.

History: To be explained later on ^-^

Position on Ship: Swordsman and Doctor

Name: Lyenne D Serene

Alias: Axed Maniac (cliché, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else.)

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Occupation: Pirate

Appearance: Shoulder length ginger hair and brown eyes. Lyenne usually wears a black head band with a big red bow in her hair. Small framed, 5'11', weights around 100 pounds.

Clothes: Prefers to wear tank tops, knee length shorts, and sandals. All of her tank tops have the Huntress jolly roger on the front.

Personality: A lot like Arai, except she has more common sense.

Likes: Cooking, bows

Dislikes: The World Government, Nobles, people hurting her Nakama.

Weapons: Extendable ax that was designed by Arai, two wooden mallets, and a hatchet. The ax has a two foot long handle that extends to five feet and its blade can extend to three feet in diameter.

History: To be explained later on ^-^

Position on Ship: Chef

The Snake Goddess:

The Snake Goddess is the Huntress Pirates pirate ship. It is a small sloop, with a small crow nest at the top. The figure head is a green snake with a crown on its head, that wraps all around the ship and back. The ship is blue and had six port holes, three on each side. Part of the deck is wood, but only the rim. The middle is grass, and has two trees near the front. The mast has a long yellow snake that goes around it until it reaches the top. She has an engine and a two levels below deck, which contain the storage rooms, Tarra's infirmary, Arai's workshop, a library, Ruby's study, and several unused rooms. The bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, and two more small storage rooms are above deck. Arai is creator of the Snake Goddess. She is a very efficient ship and a very important member of the Huntress Pirates.


	2. Our First Adventure as Pirates

**TT: "HELLO ALL YOU ONE PIECE FANS OUT THERE! TIPPYTURTLE IN THE HOUSE!"**

**AP: "AND ANTISOCIAL PENGUIN, TOO!"**

**Arai: "TippyTurtle, Antisocial Penguin, did you eat my special cake again?" **

**TT: and AP "….maybe..."**

**Arai: "You know Ruby puts sake in it."**

**TT: "I don't care, that cake is soooooo good!"**

**AP: "Yeah, especially since it's CHOCOLATE CAKE!"**

**Arai: "But I didn't say you could eat my special cake! It's _my_ special cake!"**

**Tarra: walks in and sees the three arguing "...I'm not even going to ask."**

**Ruby: "*sigh* Well, while those two are arguing I'll say it. TippyTurtle does not own One Piece, Oda-sama does. TippyTurtle only owns the Huntress Pirates and her other OC's." **

**Lyenne: "Uh, Ruby? Why is Arai chasing TippyTurtle and Antisocial Penguin around?"**

**Ruby: "Just ignore them."**

Chapter 1: Our First Adventure As Pirates

The sea was calm, the waves lapping the side of the "Snake Goddess." The ship was sailing slowly over the water of the East Blue, a small breeze being the only thing moving it. The ship soon docked on an island. Laying out in the sun was the captain of the "Snake Goddess", her long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail with her bangs pinned to the side with two black barrettes as she leaned against a tree. She seemed to be around 15 and was dressed in a green tee shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, worn black sandals, and a thick black silk glove on her right hand. Laying near her limp body is a black messenger bag. Another girl who seemed as old as the other, with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, walked over to her captain. She was wearing a pair of light brown overalls that had patches of dried oil on it and a big pocket on the front, a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, worn black tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a brown messenger bag. She poked her captains shoulder.

"Captain?" the girl asked.

No response.

"Captain!"

Nothing.

"RUBY!" she screamed, causing the sleeping girl to sit upright, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Arai, you don't have to yell," Ruby said with a yawn.

"Well you wouldn't wake up!" Arai said with a pout. "I woke you up to tell you we've reached the island."

Standing up, Ruby brushed off her pants.

"Is Tarra ready?" she asked as she undid her ponytail, causing her hair to go down to her waist.

"Tarra already left," Arai said as she looked up at their pirate flag. Their jolly roger was of a smiling skull with fox ears that had an ax, sword, and shot gun crossed behind it. Ruby sighed.

"She always goes off on her own. What about Lyenne?"

"I'm right here captain," said a ginger haired girl as she came from the kitchen. She was around the same age as the other two and wore a red tank top with the same jolly roger as the flag, a pair of black shorts, a silver belt that held two wooden mallets, and red sandals. "I was just washing the dishes from lunch."

"Okay, do you guys have your weapons?" Ruby asked as she picked up her satchel. Arai nodded as she took two pistols from her pockets and readjusted the shotgun that was strapped to her back. Lyenne simply pointed to her mallets and pulled out her ax.

"Good."

The three walked off the ship and stared in awe at the sight before them. There were flowers everywhere, their fragrance scenting the air as they walked by. Even the trees had more flowers than leaves.

"So this is Bloom Island. Lives up to it's name," Ruby said as she picked a baby blue daisy and put it in her hair.

"I know, right! This island is supposed to have every flower from the East Blue!" Arai exclaimed as she sniffed a bright purple flower that was the size of a dinner plate.

"You'd better be careful, Arai," Ruby said as she pulled Arai away from the flower, just as it snapped close on the air Arai was at just a second ago. "Some plants are carnivorous."

They made their way through the flowers until they reached a small town. The buildings there were all painted different bright colors, from blues to yellows. The colors were so bright, they blinded the three girls. Getting over the brightness of the colors, they walked through the town's streets until they came to a bar labeled the "Ocean Flower" and walked in. The bar was brightly lit with people laughing and yelling across the room.

"Well, at least this place isn't glowing neon," Ruby muttered as she noticed a girl with short black hair that was in a small ponytail sitting down at the bar. Sitting down next to the girl, Ruby called over the bartender and ordered the three some drinks as Arai and Lyenne sat down with them.

"Tarra, how many times have I told you not to leave without us? This a completely different environment than we're used to," she said.

The girl turned to Ruby, a small apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry captain, I couldn't resist. We were on the ship for a week and I was dieing to look around this place," Tarra said.

Ruby sighed as the bartender handed her, Arai, and Lyenne a glass of water. Arai and Lyenne began to chug theirs in a drinking contest while Ruby took small sips.

"Okay, but keep your guard up. Something about this island seems... off."

Tarra nodded as she readjusted the two swords that were strapped to her back, which made a small clinking noise.

"I'm just glad we're finally off that god forsaken island. Any longer and I would have killed someone!" Lyenne said as she finished her drink.

Ruby ordered them some food as Arai spoke up.

"Don't we need supplies?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it we'll need more food, some medical supplies, a log pose since we only have an eternal pose to this island, and other various things," Ruby said as the bartender handed the four their food. Soon the four were to busy eating to talk about supplies. The doors to the bar were suddenly flung open and in came a big man, who's bandanna that covered most of his dirty blond hair. He had a sword sheathed at his side and a whole group of lackeys followed him inside. The whole bar went silent except for the sounds of Arai, Lyenne, Ruby, and Tarra eating. The man walked over to Ruby, towering over her petite form.

"Hey girl, you're in my seat," he growled in a hoarse voice. Ruby looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"You're seat? I'm sorry, but I don't see your name on it," she said smoothly, causing Arai and Lyenne to laugh as the mans face became red with anger. He grabbed Ruby by the front of her shirt.

"You making a fool out of me, brat?!" he asked, shaking Ruby roughly.

"You don't need me to make a fool out of you. You already are one," Ruby said, not the least bit shaken by the man. The man growled as he threw her across the room, only for her to land gracefully on her feet and smile at him.

"That all you got? Should have known you throw like a five year old."

That comment got a few fits of laughter from the people of the bar, including Tarra, Lyenne, and Arai.

"Go Captain!" Arai and Lyenne said, pumping their fists in the air. Tara just watched on silently with a smile on her face. The man turned to scowl at the three, which caused another fit of laughter

"Kill them!" he yelled at his cronies, who smiled evilly at the three girls. Tarra looked at the men with a wicked expression full of blood lust, while Arai and Lyenne looked at them excitedly.

"Ooooh, our first fight as pirates!" Arai exclaimed, earing her several confused looks. One of the men stepped forward, sword in hand.

"You shouldn't be playing pirate, babe," he said as he towered over the small girl. Arai looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Who said anything about playing?"

With a swift movement, Arai took her shotgun and used it like a baseball bat, hitting the man over the head with it. The hit sent the man flying across the room and crashing onto a table. Blood slowly flowed from his nose and mouth, dripping to the floor. Everyone looked at Arai in shock, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Wow, he must have a really hard head to still be alive."

"You brat!" another man yelled, the first to get out of shock. He charged at Arai, who simply jabbed him in the stomach with the butt of her shotgun. The rest of the men charge at the three girls. Tarra unsheathed her swords with a predatory glint in her eyes and cut down the two closest to her. Lyenne pulled out her ax and pushed a button near the bottom, causing the handle to extend and the blade to enlarge to about twice her own size. Using the handle, she tripped one of the men while ramming another's head with the back of the ax. Arai simply began to bash in the mens heads with the butt of her gun. While the three girls defeated the rest of the men, Ruby stared up at the fuming man that stood before her.

"You'll pay for insulting me, brat!" he yelled as he took a lunge for Ruby, who simply side stepped the sloppy attack.

"No I won't," Ruby said simply. "So what are you? Bandit, pirate, or just a bad dude with a bunch of cronies?"

The man smiled evilly.

"I'm captain Regger of the Regger Pirates, with a bounty of 2,000,000 beli," he said proudly.

"Only 2,000,000?" Ruby said with a small frown. "You must really suck."

The man faltered for a second before glaring at Ruby, his face as red as a tomato.

"You wench!" he yelled as he jumped at Ruby yet again.

"You aren't worth my time," Ruby muttered as she dodged the man effortlessly and kneed him in the gut. Then she punched his temple, knocking him out instantly as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth.

"Weak."

Ruby turned to her three crew mates to see that they just finished the last of the pirates. She walked over to the bartender, who looked at her with wide eyes and placed a small sack of money in front of him.

"For the food and any damages we caused during the fight. I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Ruby said politely. The four left the bar and walked around the town until they came to a small clothing store.

"Okay, so we need food, a Log Pose and some maps, medical supplies, some new clothes, and any other things that you want to buy. First we'll get the clothes then we'll split up. I'll get the Log Pose and maps, Lyenne can get the food, while Arai and Tarra get the medicine. We'll meet up here in around an hour," Ruby said as they walked inside the store. They browsed around, grabbing anything that caught their eye, until each person had enough clothes to last them awhile. Arai chose a wide assortment of overalls, long sleeved shirts, tank tops, and pants, along with two pairs of black boots and a pair of tennis shoes. Lyenne chose several long shirts, some tank tops, shorts, skirts, and pants along with two pairs of black dress shoes, and a pair of flip flops. Tarra simply grabbed several loose shirts and pants in assorted colors and three pairs of black boots. Ruby chose several tee shirts, pants, and a few barrettes for her hair, along with three pairs of black combat boots. After paying for the clothes, they returned to the ship and put their new clothes into their closets. When they were done, the four walked back to the town and split up to get the things assigned to them. Tarra dragged Arai to an herb shop while Lyenne went down to the market to see what the days fresh catches were. Ruby walked into a small shop painted in neon green that had a sign above the door labeled "Navigation and More". Upon entering the store Ruby was met with a wide assortment of maps, for both underwater currents and islands, lined neatly against the wall. With a smile she walked up to the maps and began to browse for the appropriate ones needed.

"Hmm, our next island before Reverse Mountain is Polestar Island with Loguetown. So we'll need a map for there and then a log pose for when we get to the Grand Line, and some more map paper... ah, there they are!"

After Ruby grabbed all the things that she needed and payed for them, she randomly walked around town until she came to a small sweets shop. The smell of freshly baked pastries wafted through the air until she finally went in. A small bell on the door dinged quietly as Ruby opened the door. The shop was almost completely empty, except for three men in familiar blue and white uniforms that sat near the front of the room.

"_Marines,"_ Ruby thought bitterly as she kept her attention on the small elderly lady who was sitting behind a glass counter displaying different pastries, from plain sugar cookies to decorative cakes.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" the lady asked with a smile.

"Do you have any raspberry tarts?"

"Of course! How many do you want?" the old lady asked as she opened the glass case.

"I'll have three, please. And can I get two dozen of those chocolate chip cookies?"

"My, that's quite a lot for such a small girl. 1,000 beli, please."

Ruby paid for the pastries as the woman put the cookies and tarts into a box. After getting the sweets, she walked over to a table near the front of the shop and sat down. The Marines were laughing at what one of them said as Ruby began to eat her tarts.

"Yeah, did you hear the news?"

"You mean that the Regger Pirates were defeated by a bunch of girls?

"Yeah, a bunch of _little_ girls saying that they were pirates, too!"

A tick mark appeared on Ruby's forehead as the men broke out into fits of laughter. As they settled down, they got up and began to head towards the door to leave.

"Oh, wait! You men haven't paid yet!" the old lady exclaimed as the Marines reached Ruby's table.

"Huh?" the biggest Marine, who Ruby assumed was the leader, said. "We shouldn't have to pay for your half baked, sorry excuse for a cake. We protect this island, that should be payment enough."

As the man began to turn around to leave, Ruby spoke up.

"Mister, if you bought something, you have to pay for it."

Ruby had just finished the last of her tarts and put the cookies into her bag. She was now looking up at the men with a blank expression as she slowly rose from her chair.

"What did you just say, brat?" the large Marine sneered as he towered over Ruby's smaller frame.

"It's just as I said. Pay for what you bought. Being a Marine means it'd your _duty_ to protect this island and you can't use that as an excuse to mooch free stuff off of the island people."

"A brat like you has no right to lecture me!" the Marine yelled as he lunged towards Ruby. In a split second she jumped up and delivered a drop kick to the Marines' head. He dropped to the ground in a heap as Ruby turned to glare at the other two Marines.

"Get out of here and if I see you bothering this lady again, you guys won't get away with just a small knock on the head."

Without a second to spare the two Marines dragged there leader out of the store. Ruby sighed as she turned towards the old lady and placed a small bag of beli in front of her.

"Sorry about that," she said with an apologetic smile.

"That's fine dear, thank you! You're one of those girls that they were talking about, aren't you?"

Ruby sheepishly scratched her cheek. "Yeah, me and my friends. You should be careful from now on."

As Ruby turned to leave, she couldn't help but smile at the small "To be young again...," the lady muttered. When she was on the street again, she began to head back towards the "Ocean Flower."

"I better get back to the others. Who knows what trouble Arai has gotten into again."

**TT: YES! FIRST CHAPTER DONE!**

**AP: DON'T STOP YET! SHE'S STILL AFTER US!**

**Arai: GET BACK HERE!**

**TT & AP: AHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP UUUSSSSSS!**

**Ruby: *sweatdrop* How much energy do those three have?**

**Tarra: They've been at it for an hour already.**

**Lyenne: 10 beli says Arai catches them.**

**Tarra: 10 beli says they escape.**

**TT & AP: DON'T JUST BET! TO ALL THE READERS OUT THERE, PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU WANT US TO LIVE!**

**Arai: YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME!**

**TT & AP: AAAHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Stupid Marines!

**TT: Second chapter posted!**

**AP: But we're late at posting... **

**TT: Don't remind me. IT'S THE SCHOOLS FAULT! Taking up all of our free time with homework...**

**AP: Hai, hai, I understand. While you go rant about school, I'll read the disclaimer. TippyTurtle does not own One Piece. Only her Oc's.**

Chapter 2: Stupid Marines!

"Of course this happens."

Tarra, Lyenne, and Ruby were currently standing in front of the "Ocean Flower," surrounded by a large group of Marines. Ruby turned to Tarra while rubbing her temple. "Please explain it to me one more time. How exactly did this happen again?"

Tarra scratched her cheek nervously. "Well..."

_xXxFLASHBACKxXx _

"_Dammit Arai, stop going off by yourself! Just stay still while I grab what we need!"_

"_But I'm sooooo bored! And I saw a weapons shop back there! Can't I just look? Pleeeeaaaassseee?"_

"_I said to wait!"_

_Tarra and Arai were currently in a shop filled to the ceiling with medical equipment, ranging from the expensive, hospital worthy kind to the simple mortar and pestals used for grinding herbs. One side of the shop was filled with medical herbs, where the two girl were currently at. Or rather, where Tarra was browsing the herbs and Arai kept trying to sneak away. Grabbing a bundle of chamomile, Tara scowled at the way it instantly crumpled in her hand._

"_What the heck is this crap?! It's not supposed to crumple like this! I'm better off searching this island for herbs myself! I bet they have a better variety in the wild, too!"_

_When Tarra finished ranting, she finally noticed a very important detail._

"_Aw, crap! Where'd Arai go!?"_

_Tarra began to look around the store before a very loud, annoying voice caught her attention._

"_WHO DARES TO DEFY ME, THE GREAT MARINE CAPTAIN ORIOLE!?"_

"_Huh, so your name is Oriole? Like the bird? You sure look like one."_

_Tarra face-palmed as she recognized Arai's voice as she (unknowingly) antagonized a marine captain... wait, marine captain?_

"_CRAP, ARAI!"_

_Tarra ran out of the shop just in time to see a large man dressed in an orange jacket with black long sleeves topped by a large marine captain jacket pick Arai up._

"_Oi, bastard! Put her down!" Tarra yelled as she unsheathed her two swords. The captain turned his head towards her with sidelong glance until he turned back around while ordering his minions to "take care of the other brat."_

"_HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!"_

_But the Marine kept walking away while Tarra fought off his lackeys._

_And the one thing she thought of when she saw the captain was "He really does look like an oriole."_

_xXxEND FLASHBACKxXx_

"And after I beat the crap out of the Marines, I came back here to find Captain Bird sent backup."

After hearing the whole explanation to Arai's kidnapping, Ruby couldn't help but facepalm.

"Of course this happens," she said as she looked around at the Marines, "So we just beat these guys up and find the Marine base to rescue our first mate. Typical."

As the Marines advanced towards the two, Ruby stepped forward. "I'll take the front. Tarra, you get the left and Lyenne gets the right. And let's hurry this up, who knows what Arai is doing."

Tarra unsheathed her swords and Lyenne took out her ax, both following their captain's orders with a swift "Hai."

While they took out their opponents, Ruby allowed the Marines to surround her. One of them, who Ruby assumed was the highest of rank, stepped up and began the usual "You are under arrest by the World Government" bull they spout. Ruby sighed in exasperation, causing the Marine to stop.

"Are you done mister? Because if you are, lets get this battle started." Getting into a battle stance, Ruby smiled mockingly at the men. "I hope you gentlemen have encountered a Devil Fruit before this. If not, be grateful I'm the first."

And with that, Ruby began to change. Her hair began to turn white, fox ears emerging from the top of her head. A tail followed shortly after. The Marines gasped in shock as they stared at the girls new appendages. Even Tarra and Lyenne stopped to stare.

"A Zoan user!" one of the men yelled.

Ruby smiled and waved her finger at the men. "Wrong. This is the Change-change Fruit. A Paramecia."

The leader of the marines stepped forward. "Who are you? We've never met a person with a Devil Fruit in the East Blue."

Ruby smiled. "I'm Ruby D. Marshall. These are my friends and crewmates, Tarra D Akuma and Lyenne D Serene. I believe you men have our firstmate, Arai D Havoc."

Ruby let their names sink in before the Marines finally gave the reaction most people have towards their names.

"YOU'RE ALL D's!"

After gathering his wits, the leader began to yell orders to his men. "They're merely girls! It doesn't matter that they're D's or that ones a Devil Fruit user. You can take them down. ATTACK!"

The three girls smiled as the Marines charged towards them. _Fools._

_~XxXxX~_

"Soooo, what do we do now?"

Currently Lyenne, Tarra, and Ruby were sitting on a large pile of unconscious Marines.

"Ruby, you sure it's okay to pile them up like this? I mean, they look comfy but won't the ones at the bottom suffocate?"

"No Lyenne, they'll be fine."

"But that ones gaping for air and the others are twitching."

"Just ignore them."

"Oi, when the hell are we going to go kick some more Marine butt? I mean, we can't leave Arai alone with them. She'd scar them for life, the poor bastards. I wonder what she's doing to them now."

~XxXxX~

"Mister Marine Capitan that looks like a bird, why am I all tied up and in this extremely blank room... oh wait, there's a lamp. Turn it on, turn it on! Maybe it'll add some life to this dead room. I mean, you're giving off that whole "Shut the heck up before I strangle you to death" aura that Tarra's always giving me. And now you're moving towards the lamp. And now you're turning on the lamp- AH, MY EYES! TOO BRIGHT! TOO BRIGH- oh look, a table. Oh wait it's white too. You should add some color to this room. It reminds me of this guy I knew who lived in nothing but white. Even the plants were white and-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Slamming his fist on the table, Oriole attempted to calm down, but to no avail.

"Whoa man, you need to calm down. Ruby says that a great way to calm down is to- wait, why are you glaring at me?"

"Be quiet, girl, and answer my questions. Are you the ones who defeated the Regger pirates down at the 'Ocean Flower' bar?"

Arai look at the Marine captain in confusion.

"You mean those really weak guys who told Ruby to get out of her seat? Because if they were pirates, they sure were pathetic. We just started and we're stronger than them. And we're only fifteen!"

Captain Oriole raised an eyebrow at the girl, who seemed willing to talk about the rest of her 'crew'.

"And you're pirates?"

"Yep!"

Oriole snorted, "Then you're probably going to be left here, considering that all the other pirate scum would do the same."

After those words left the Marine captains mouth, it seemed like the room became cooler. A dark aura became to roll off of Arai in waves as her face became shadowed by her hair.

"So, you think my friends will abandon me because we are pirates. Isn't that a little harsh?"

Oriole shivered slightly as her voice became stone cold and laced with venom.

"I mean, Ruby always said that there is no such thing as an absolute good and bad side to any conflict. The Marines have both good and bad people, and so do pirates. You can call the pirates the bad side if you want to but you better listen to me as I say this...," Looking up through her bangs so only a single eye was seen, Arai continued, "If you ever judge my nakama poorly just because we want freedom, I will (censored) you until you (censored) then when thats done I'll (censored) you until you beg for death, because Ruby doesn't let us kill. And believe me, I will do it."

With a gulp, Captain Oriole shakily got to his feet, "L-like a little girl like y-you could do that to me!"

"Then why are you stuttering and looking like you're going to pee your pants?"

"S-shut up!"

Whether it was out of fear or stupidity, Marine captain Oriole tried to punch Arai only to get a foot to the face. As Captain Oriole lay twitching on the ground with a red shoe-print on his face, Arai broke the rope wrapped around her wrists and got up from her chair. Then she began to poke the captain with her foot.

"And this, Mister Marine, is why you tie up both the hands_ and_ the feet."

Searching through his jacket, Arai found a ring of keys in a hidden pocket and smiled widely.

"Hmm," she said while spinning the key ring around her finger, "I wonder what these go to?"

_~XxXxX~_

Whistling as she walked through the halls of the Marine base, Arai searched every room until she found where they took her bag and guns, along with a little...extra.

"Holy crap, are those grenades! And TNT! AND ARE THOSE MISSILES!?"

The room was full of high grade explosives. Very high grade explosives. Enough high grade explosives to wipe out a small island. And lets just say that Arai+any type of explosive weapon=Chaos. And judging by the smile on her face, the Marines are screwed.

_~XxXxX~_

"Soooooo... you didn't need us, huh?" This was Lyenne.

"Nope!" This was Arai, who was smiling like a moron.

"Well, you sure did a number on them..." This was Ruby.

"How many explosives did you use?!" This was... well, you get the point.

These are the varying comments of Tarra, Arai, Lyenne, and Ruby as they stared at what was the Marine base of Bloom Island. Or at least, what was left of it.

"Where are all the Marines?" Ruby asked as she poked a smoldering pile of... what she thought was a door.

"Oh, I used a catapult and flung them into the ocean."

The other three sweatdropped as Arai pointed to the remains of the catapult.

"Why is that also destroyed?" Tarra and Lyenne asked, but the question went unanswered. They all knew that things blow up when Arai's around

"Well, if that's settled, lets go. Who knows what's gonna happen next."

_***BOOM***_

"... My point is proven. Now, shall we run?"

Tarra, Arai, and Lyenne looked at the crowd of soaking wet Marines with sweatdrops.

"Lets."

_~XxXxX~_

On the Snake Goddess, Arai, Tarra, Lyenne, and Ruby lie panting on deck after running through the flower filled forest of Bloom Island and quickly sailing away from the Marines until the island was just a speck on the horizon.

"Well, that was fun," Arai said with a smile, causing Tarra and Lyenne to jump up with shark teeth.

"HOW WAS THAT FUN!?"

"Well, I agree. That was fun," Ruby said as she handed the cookies she had bought at the bakery to Arai, who quickly began to consume the sweets.

Tarra and Lyenne fell back on deck with comedic tears in their eyes. "You guys..."

This just caused Arai and Ruby to burst a fit of laughter, which the other two couldn't help but join in. Standing up, Lyenne clapped her hands together as she began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Okay! Who wants dinner? I have a new calamari recipe I want to try out."

"Yeah!"

Arai turned to Tarra with a questioning look on her face.

"Isn't calamari squid?"

"It is? I thought it was octopus."

**TT: YES! Second chapter done! And for those who didn't understand, Arai has a... habit of destroying/blowing stuff up.**

**Arai: It's not my fault they left such perfectly good explosives lying all over the place!**

**TT: *sweatdrop* Okay then, whatever you say. **

**AP: Please remember to review, everyone!**


	4. Arrival at Loguetown

**TT: "Third chapter, FINISHED! But you know, I wasn't very motivated to write this chapter. Because of a certain lack of REVIEWS. Though I do like to thank Niie-pyon and** **Unknown13 for favoriting my story, and thoughtwasrare and UNKNOWN13 for following. But I wonder why I don't have any REVIEWS? Is it because-"**

**AP: "Okay Tippy, I think I'll interrupt and say the disclaimer before you go into yet another rant. TippyTurtle does not own One Piece, only her own characters yada yada yada, and all that legal crap. Now then, onto the story!"**

**TT: "Hey, I was still talki-"**

_Arrival at Loguetown and an Unexpected Encounter_

"I'm sooooooo boooooooooorrrrreeeeeeedddd~"

"Shut up Arai."

"But I'm bored!"

"Then go find something to do! Go look over the engine, do a maintenance check, just _go do something._"

"But I don't want to."

Ruby watched as Tarra and Arai argued from her place underneath one of the two trees positioned on the deck of the 'Snake Goddess.' Lyenne was currently in the kitchen preparing lunch, which from the strong smells that wafted through the air was going to be the shark they had caught the day before.

"Oi, don't get too rough over there. Lunch is going to be ready soon, so calm down," Ruby said as she marked her place in the book she was reading, "And Arai, why don't you get started on those blueprints you were talking about to relieve your boredom?"

Arai's face lit up as she remembered the blueprints Ruby was talking about. "Oh yeah! The ones for the new engine design!"

Tarra's tickmark grew bigger as Arai quickly forgot about their fight and went below deck to grab her blueprints. "That girl..."

Ruby smiled as Tarra sighed, a sure sign that all was forgiven. The Snake Goddess was currently sailing towards Loguetown, which was a small speck on the horizon. It was going to take another hour or so to reach the island, and everyone was pretty much dying of boredom.

"Lunch is ready!" Lyenne called from within the kitchen. As soon as everyone arrived, the meal of grilled shark was passed around and everyone dug in. In the span of five minutes, all the shark was eaten. Afterwards, Arai began to eat the freshly baked cookies Ruby made as dessert, Tarra began to drink her sake, Lyenne started cleaning the kitchen, and Ruby opened her book and began to read again. The four tried to find _something_ to pass the time it takes before arriving at Loguetown.

~xXxXxXx~

"We've finally arrived!"

The Snake Goddess had finally made port at Loguetown, next to a small pirate ship with a ram's head and a straw hat on the jolly roger. _What a cute ship_, they all thought as the looked down from the Goddess's vantage point.

"Okay guys, here's what we're going to do," Ruby began, "First, try not to cause any trouble with the Marines. Second, use your money wisely. Third-" Ruby turned around to see that her crew had already left, "-they weren't even listening to me, those little brats!" she yelled with a tickmark. (Remember, they are all the same age) With a sigh, Ruby followed her crew's example and left the ship, favouring the thought of exploring this new town.

"_Lets see... we just stocked up at Bloom so we don't really need to buy anything,"_ Ruby thought as she walked down the crowded streets. None of the stores really caught her interest. They were mainly useless pawn shops that would sell you things at outrageous prices, clothing stores, or speciality stores. No book stores to be found.

"I could probably look for some books about the Grand Line. The Execution Platform also seems interesting enough..."

While Ruby was thinking, she failed to notice a certain straw hat wearing boy until he crashed into her.

"Woah!"

The boy fell to the ground while Ruby managed to regain her balance. Looking down at the boy, Ruby noticed the straw hat he wore. "_How nostalgic." s_he thought as she helped Luffy up.

"Sorry about that!" Luffy said with a smile.

"No, it was my fault." Ruby said with a slight bow, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. But I want to ask you something. Did that hat belong to Red-Haired Shanks before you acquired it?"

He looked surprised at the question. "You know Shanks?"

"Yes," Ruby said with a smile, "Though it has been a while since the last time we met."

The two introduced themselves and continued their conversation as they walked around Loguetown. Though, Luffy did drag Ruby to a couple of meat shops before he remembered his primary objective.

"AH! I forgot! I was looking for the Execution Platform!"

Ruby smiled as the straw hat boy panicked slightly. "If you don't know where it is, why don't you just asked someone?"

Luffy froze for a minute then hit his fist. "You're smart, Ruby. Why don't you join my crew?"

"Sorry Luffy, but I just so happen to have a crew of my own," Ruby said with a smile, "So I'll have to decline."

"Really? Where are they?"

Ruby sweatdropped. "Even I don't know..."

_~xXxXxXx~_

"GODDAMMIT!" was the only thing a certain swordswoman yelled as she stormed through the streets of Loguetown. She had been searching for a decent weapons shop for around an hour but got nothing. Nothing. Not even a blacksmith's.

"Calm down, Tarra." Lyenne said, keeping a good three foot distance between her and the murderous, sword wielding girl. "I'm sure we'll find a shop really soon."

"We better..."

Lyenne was sweating bullets as she searched all the shops she could see for a weapons shop. _"Medicine. Grocery. Thrift shop. Salon. Clothes. Another thrift shop... WEAPONS!" _

"Tarra, look! A weapons shop!" she said as she dragged the other girl into the shop. Lyenne sighed in relief as Tarra began browsing the store with a smile. Catastrophe avoided. When Tarra was looking at some sword cleaning kits, Lyenne noticed that there was another person in the store, who was talking with the store clerk. And he had green hair.

_~xXxXxXx~_

"It's official. I'm lost."

For the last hour, Arai had been walking through a seemingly deserted part of town. There was no one in sight and all the buildings seemed to be abandoned. Even the streets were old and full of pot holes.

"What a dirty part of town. I wonder why it was abandoned?"

A sound caught Arai's attention. It came from the top of one of the buildings to her right. And like what any sane person would do, she went towards the noise. Humming the theme song to _mission impossible,_ she not-so-stealthily rolled towards the building the noise came from. As Arai reached the building, she grabbed the drainage pipe and began climbing up. It was three stories high, but Arai made it to the top and peeked over the edge to see what caused the noise. What she wasn't expecting to see was a man, talking to a small den den mushi. He wore a blue top hat that covered most of his blond hair and clothes like a nobleman, yet he held the air of a rebel. She couldn't see his eyes, but she noticed that he had a gap in his teeth, like it was knocked out during a fight. Arai didn't even care about what the man was talking about or even who he was. All of her attention was focused on his top hat.

"He has a freaking blue top hat. That's so cool!"

_~xXxXxXx~_

Ruby sighed as she thought about all the possible worst case scenarios her crew could cause. "I can only hope they aren't blowing stuff up yet..."

"Huh?" Luffy said, turning his attention to Ruby as he finished the last piece of meat she bought him. "Did you say something."

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud. Look, there's a person who might know the way to the Execution Platform. Why don't we ask him?"

And so the two began to walk towards a certain grey haired, smoking Marine captain.

**TT: "And that's the end of chapter 2. And in case the message at top didn't get through to all you readers out there, please REVIEW. Everyone likes a good REVIEW, like me, and gets VERY SAD when nobody REVIEW'S. So please, REVIEW and I might-"**

**AP: "AAAHHHH! THE FLYING PINK BUNNIES ATE ALL OF MY COOKIES!"**

**TT: "…What?"**

**AP: "IMA KILL U, YOU PINK MOFOES!"**

**TT: "…okay then." -_-**


	5. Meeting the Moss Head

**TT: FINALLY! REVIEWS! And TWO of them!**

**AP: But why are they all about Sabo...**

**TT: What're you talking about? Sabo's a fan favorite! **

**AP: Don't get me wrong! I love Sabo!**

**TT: Yeah, yeah. Traitor. Now then! I don't own One Piece! Only my original characters! Now onto the story!**

Meeting the Moss Head

Lyenne watched Tarra scowl as she inspected the sword cleaning kits. Some of the prices were outrageous. Then she looked over at the green haired man. It looked like the storekeeper was trying to buy his sword. She rolled her eyes at the scene. He was never going to persuade the man. He looked like he treasures that sword. The sound of the door opening caught Lyenne's attention, and she turned to see a black haired woman with glasses enter the store. The woman's eyes light up in recognition as she spotted the green haired man. And as she got closer to the man, she spotted the sword.

"Ah! This sword! This is a Wado Ichimonji sword, right?"

Her outburst caught Tarra's attention. Fingering her own swords, she got closer to the people as they continued to talk.

"What a beautiful sword..."

"It's just the name of this sword," the shop owner said nervously, sweat dripping down his face. "But it's not a famous one."

"Not famous? Are you kidding? This is one of the 21 best swords in the world! See this?" the woman said as she pointed to a spot in the small book she held in her hands, "This sword is worth more than 10 million beli!"

Lyenne and Tarra smiled. The shop owner looked mad, probably because he was trying to buy the man's sword at an outrageously small price. "You foul mouth! You've ruined my business!"

"Your business? Did I say something wrong?" the woman said in confusion, "It's the first time that I've seen something this beautiful, so I..."

"You've come to get back your Shigure sword, right? Here! I've finished cleaning it for you!" The owner threw a sword, Shigure, at the woman. "You're just an unprofessional swordsman, but you have a very good sword!"

The woman caught the sword but tripped and stumbled, knocking down several other swords. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FALL DOWN THERE? CLEAN IT UP AND GET OUT OF MY STORE!"

Tarra scowled at the owner and began to help the woman up. Her eyes hardened as she continued to listen to the owner talk. Lyenne became worried that her friend was going to lash out soon.

"You are very lucky! Like that girl said, this is a very good sword, but it belongs to a person who doesn't know it's value. What a waste!"

Tarra growled as the shop owner pointed out a barrel of cheap swords to the green haired man. She grabbed the cheapest sword cleaning kit on the rack and slammed it down in front of the owner, who was startled at the sudden outburst.

"Listen here, buddy," Tarra growled, "The only one here that doesn't know the true value of a sword is you, who only looks at them in terms of money. A sword is like a part of a swordsman's body and their _soul_. They are used to protect what is precious. And sometimes, the sword holds sentimental value to the swordsman. Swords are treated like jewels by swordsman. So don't even _begin_ to accuse someone of something you, yourself, have no understanding of."

The poor shop owner was white in fear as the girl finished her outburst. Even the woman and green haired man looked surprised. Lyenne walked over to Tarra and grabbed her shoulder, as if to keep the girl from pouncing on the shop owner like a wild animal.

"I'm sorry about my friend's outburst," Lyenne said with a small smile, "But being a swordsman herself, she's very passionate about this kind of subject. Oh, and we'd like to buy this cleaning kit. It's kinda hard for her to clean Nidai and Shodai without it."

The last comment caught the woman's attention. "Wait a minute. Did you just say Nidai and Shodai? As in, Nidai Kitetsu and Shodai Kitetsu?"

"Yeah," Tarra said with a questioning look as she unsheathed her swords. "They're my swords."

She was surprised when the woman looked at her with admiration. But the woman snapped out of her reverie and started a conversation with the green haired man. The two girls watched the woman and the green haired man in confusion. 'Are they going out?' they both thought. The shop owner grudgingly rung up cleaning kit and handed it pack to Tarra.

"That'll be 5,000 beli."

Lyenne paid the man as the woman suddenly shouted in surprise. "Ah! This sword, based on the book... This is Sungdai Kitetsu!" she exclaimed as she held said sword. Tarra frowned as her swords seemed to vibrate at the mention of the other sword.

"Mister, are you sure this sword is worth only 50,000 beli?"

"Yes," the owner said nervously.

"That's impossible! This is one of the historical swords!" the woman said, "It's price must be around one million beli! In the past, Nidai Kitetsu was the best sword, followed by Shodai Kitstsu."

"I can't sell you that sword!"

"Why not?" the woman asked.

"...It's a cursed sword," the green haired man suddenly said, surprising the owner. Tarra smiled knowingly.

"You knew?"

"No," the man said, "But I can tell."

"As you might have known, Kitetsu swords are all the best swords, but they are also cursed! Every famous swordsman who used Kitetsu has died in a horrible way! There is no one in the world who can use them!" The owner slumped down into his seat as he continued talking, "I want to get rid of it, too, because it seems that I also got some of the curse..."

The woman panicked and apologized to the man for recommending the sword. But the green haired man merely smiled. "That's interesting!" he said, "I want to buy this sword!"

The owner and the woman freaked out at the man's announcement, but Tarra gave a wolfish smile. "I say go for it!" she said.

"How about this. Let's try to see which is better, my luck or the sword's curse," the swordsman said as he spun the sword into the air and held out his arm. The owner and the woman panicked as the sharp sword began to come down onto his arm. Tarra was cheering him on and Lyenne merely watched to see what was going to happen next. "If I lose, my destiny ends here!"

All the people in the shop watched in amazement as the sword swung around the man's arm and embedded itself almost hilt deep into the floor. The owner and the woman collapsed in relief while Tarra was clapping at the man's feat.

"I'll take it!" he said, then turned to the woman, "Can you pick one more for me?"

"Err, sure," she said while readjusting her glasses. The owner stopped the woman and ran to the back of the store. When he came back, he placed a sword on the counter.

"The maker of this sword is Kurourushita Chikoshirae and it's blade is by Midare Bakojouyi. This sword's name is Yubashi, and it is very sharp. I guarantee it. Even though my store isn't the best, this is the best sword I got!"

"But I can't buy it because I don't have enough money," the man said.

"Just take it. Don't worry about the money. Kitetsu is free, too. I am sorry for trying to trick you. I haven't seen a good swordsman for a long time. The swords will choose their owner! I wish you luck!" the owner said to the man, then turned to Tarra, "And I could say the same to you, too. I apologize."

Tarra scratched her head sheepishly. "I could say the same. I'm sorry for my outburst earlier."

Lyenne smiled at her friend then noticed that the green haired man was leaving. Turning to Tarra, she grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her out of the store. "Thanks for the cleaning kit!"

Catching up to the man, Lyenne smiled at his confused look. "That was pretty dangerous back there, Mister. You shouldn't be so reckless."

Tarra rolled her eyes at Lyenne before pushing her aside to talk to the man. She scowled when she noticed he was a good foot taller than her. "How did you know that Sungdai was cursed?"

The man fingered the white sword he had strapped around his waist. "Just a feeling," he muttered, before shaking his head, "Anyway, what were a couple of brats like you doing in that store?"

A tickmark appeared on Tarra's head as Lyenne sweatdropped. _'Uh oh.' _

"Who are you calling a brat, you moss head!"

"What'd you say, you little twerp! How old are you anyway? Eleven? Twelve?"

Tarra's tickmark grew. "I'm fifteen, you asshole!"

"Now now," Lyenne said as she separated the two, who at that point her butting heads, "Let's all be civil here. That reminds me, we haven't introduced ourselves, have we?"

Lyenne gave a small bow. "My name's Lyenne. My friend here is Tarra."

"I'm Zoro," the man said with a grunt. Lyenne's eyes widened in recognition.

"Roronoa Zoro of the Strawhat Pirates?"

"Yeah," Zoro said with a smile, "Scared?"

Tarra snorted. "Of an aquatic plant like you? No, dipshit, we're also pirates. Though we just started out about a week ago."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Really? What position are you, the cabin girl?"

Lyenne held Tarra back when the girl attempted to attack the man. "I'm the doctor and swordsman!" she yelled, then pointed at Lyenne, "She's the chef! The other two are Arai, our mechanic, marksman, and firstmate, and Ruby, our captain and navigator!"

"You only have four people in your crew?"

"So! You guys only have five!"

"Okay, let's change the subject," Lyenne said with a strained smile as she pulled Tarra away from Zoro. "You guys are also heading for the Grand Line, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we travel together? We'll need our captain's okay, but I think it'll be fun to travel with someone else to the Grand Line. It gets boring with just the four of us."

"WHAT! No way am I traveling with this bastard!" Tarra exclaimed. Lyenne sighed before whispering something into the other girl's ear. Tarra instantly calmed down and stared at Lyenne.

"Make it 100 beli and you have a deal."

Lyenne released Tarra and they shook hands before turning back to Zoro. "It looks like we'll be following you for a while. Where to next?"

"What! No way!" Zoro yelled. Tarra and Lyenne smiled angelically up at the man.

"Okay. But do know that we will stalk you, even if you don't like it."

Zoro sighed in anger. "How did this even happen?"

**TT: End of chapter 4! Next chapter is going to be about Arai and our mysterious stranger (who everyone should know.)**

**AP: YEAH! GO ARAI AND SABO!**

**TT: Well then, See you guys next time.**

**AP: Bye bye!**


	6. Sabo's Horrible Day

**TT: Chapter 5, finished! This chapter was really fun to write.**

**OnePieceGirl99999: YEAH! And I wrote half of it! Oh, and before I forget. *turns to AP and hugs her* You are so cute!**

**TT: ...You do know you just called yourself cute, right.**

**OnePieceGirl99999: Shut up! And I'm saying the disclaimer! TippyTurtle and I do not own One Piece. Oda does. Now on to the story!**

**TT: Hey! That's my line!**

Chapter 5: Sabo's Horrible Day

_A sound caught Arai's attention. It came from the top of one of the buildings to her right. And like what any sane person would do, she went towards the noise. Humming the theme song to mission impossible, she not-so-stealthily rolled towards the noise. As Arai reached the building, she grabbed the drainage pipe and began climbing up. The building was three stories high, but Arai made it to the top and peaked over the edge to see what caused the noise. She wasn't expecting a man on top of the building, talking to a small den den mushi. He wore a blue top hat that covered most of his blond hair and clothes like a nobleman, yet he held the air of a rebel. She couldn't see his eyes, but she noticed that he had a gap in his teeth, like it was knocked out during a fight. Arai didn't even care about a\what the man was talking about or even who he was. All of her attention was focused on his top hat.  
"He has a freaking blue top hat. That's so cool!"_

And then Arai did what any other person would do when in her shoes. She glomped him.

"W-what?!" The man shouted in surprise as he glomped by Arai who was now mesmerized by the goggles that rested on the edge of his top hat. She frowned as the man squirmed beneath her before she made the sudden decision to put her face right in front of his, popping his poor personal space bubble.  
"Can I have your hat?" The man looked at her like she was crazy, making her pout.  
"I'll take good care of it! I'll take it on walks, hug it, feed it cookies, and even name Mr. Gerogeosoruas VII!"

A sweat drop managed to make its way down the man head as Arai said that.  
"N-no, you cannot have my hat," the man said as he tried to pry the small girl from his body, which sadly ended in failure as she seemed to have a grip of iron. Arai pouted again and the two settled into a rather awkward silence, in the man's opinion, as the girl seemed to put on a thinking face.  
"What's you're name?" Arai asked suddenly, surprising the man. "Mine's Arai. Arai D. Havoc. But don't tell Ruby I told you my last name, or I'll get in trouble. I'm not supposed to tell."  
The man seemed to hesitate before deciding that it couldn't hurt to tell the girl his name. She seemed harmless enough.  
"Sabo."  
Arai's smile seemed to rip her face in half as she laughed slightly to herself. "What a strange name."  
"Think so?" The man, now known as Sabo, questioned off-handedly. Arai giggled and nodded her head vigorously in response before jumping off of Sabo's back and grabbing his larger hand.  
"I like you Sabo, so lets go!" She said, not waiting for a response as she jumped off the side of the building, pulling Sabo down with her. Arai fell to the ground with a series of giggles at the look that had crossed Sabo's face. Even if he hadn't screamed, his face had said it all and it was priceless. Arai didn't bother dusting herself off or waiting for Sabo who actually took the time to, before heading off in a random direction.  
"W-wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?" He questioned the girl, still slightly sour from the unexpected jump.  
"To town with my new bestest friend of course!" She answered happily in response, a huge grin decorating her face.

xXxXxXx

"Sabo."

"Sabo~"

"Saaaaabbbboooooo~"  
"WHAT!"  
"I think we're lost."  
Yet again, Arai found herself in some random part of town. But this time, there were people. And shops. Lots and lots of shops. Though, none of them were weapons stores.  
"Geesh, what does a girl have to do to find some high grade explosives. Kill a person?" Arai muttered in annoyance from atop Sabo's back. She had spent the last half hour begging the man for a piggyback ride before he finally relented.  
"If I may ask, what exactly do you need explosives for?" Sabo asked as he continued to trudge through town, ignoring the strange looks he got.  
"To blow up Marine bases. Those suckers are tough, so only the best C4 and dynamite will blow up the whole place at once, not just a single part. It's annoying when that happens."  
Sabo raised an eyebrow at what the girl said. "Are you a terrorist?"  
Arai smiled. "Nope! I'm a pirate."

"Pirate?" Sabo questioned ignoring the random stares he got from towns people.  
"Yea!" Arai cheered, fist pumping the air as if he had just said the greatest thing ever, which wasn't far from being true.  
"Oh really, are you a good pirate?" Sabo said in a tone as if he were talking to a small child, but Arai didn't seem to notice as she giggle and bounced on his back a little.  
"Yep! We're kick butt, awesome pirates!" She shouted right in Sabo's ear, making said man jump and wince at the intense pain that was starting to spread throughout his ear. How had he gotten into this mess again? Oh yeah, the minute he decided that Arai was harmless. He decided to revoke his earlier statement in favor of pitying his sore ear. A sudden gasp mixed with a squeal from the girl behind him drew his attention back from his inner musings.  
"I saw a shop!" She stated when she saw Sabo raise an eyebrow at her.

Jumping off of his back, Arai grabbed Sabo's hand and dragged him into the weapons shop. Once inside, she was in heaven. Everything from daggers to cannons lined the walls of the store. Gazing at a pair of silver pistols, Arai's attention then shifted to the gunpowder. It was high grade and there were several barrels of it in the corner of the store, which was then surrounded by the explosives. Everything from C4 to sticky bombs and do-it-yourself kits lined the whole far side of the wall. The mere sight was making Arai drool. Walking over to the explosives, she grabbed some sticky bombs and those little round bombs that are used as a distraction more than dealing damage. Then she walked over to the ammo and got some for her pistols and shot gun. And finally, she walked over to the gunpowder and picked up a whole barrel. Sabo and the shop owner's eyes bulged out of their head from the surprise that such a little girl could pick up a barrel that weighed over 50 pounds.

"W-what the heck!" Sabo raised his voice in surprise at the scene he had just observed. Watching in a slight daze as she ran around, fan-girling over everything in the shop, and throwing them at the poor owner to ring them up. He was snapped out of his daze when Arai on him wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"Are you okay, Sabo-kun?"

Sabo's eyebrow twitched at the added '-kun' that was put to his name. He grabbed Arai's sides, helping the girl balance.  
"Yes, I'm fine," he stated and in response got a wide, happy smile from the girl in front of him.  
"Then let's go, Sabo-kun! I have another place to go!" Arai said in a baby voice making Sabo sigh and walk towards the shop's exit.  
"Where'd all your explosives go, Arai?" Sabo asked stopping with one hand resting on the door knob.  
"Its okay, I already got all of it!" The said girl answered with a suspicious sounding giggle.

xXxXxXx

"And here we are! Welcome to the Snake Goddess, the best ship in the world!"  
Sabo gaped at the large ship. It was big, but what confused him was that there were trees and... is that grass?  
"Why is there grass on the deck?" Sabo asked as he slowly placed the things that Arai had bought, which came out of seemingly nowhere, onto the wooden part of said deck. Arai smiled proudly.  
"Well you see..."  
After thirty minutes of a long, drawn out explanation on how having plants on board was good for the skin and mental health, Sabo was about ready to bash his head against the closest tree.  
"Now then," Arai said as she grabbed the man and began dragging him towards her room, "Let's play!"  
"Play? What do you mean play?" Sabo asked in a slightly panicked tone as he was shoved in Arai's room and thrown on her bed. He didn't have much time to look around as she jumped up onto him talking a thousand miles an hour over something he had no real interest in.  
"...and then a think we'll play puppy!" She ended catching Sabo's attention.  
"Play... puppy?" He asked the girl, having a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.  
"Of course, Sabo-kun! You get to be my puppy!"  
"W-what!?" Sabo said in horror, paling more with each passing second. He almost fainted when Arai pulled out a dog collar and leash. It was going to be a long day...

**TT: Poor, poor Sabo.**

**OnePieceGirl99999: The dog collar and leash was my idea!**

**TT: And you doomed Sabo to a torment worse than Hell.**

**Arai: Hey! I only wanted to play with Sabo-kun!**

**AP: *finally got out of the hug of doom* Yeah! Don't bully Arai! *TT, Arai, and AP begin to argue***

**OnePieceGirl99999: *while the others are busy* Please review!**

**TT: STOP STEALING MY LINES! **


	7. The Execution

**TT: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long... But it's not my fault! We had so many things going on in the last month of school, including tests, the DC trip, the Cedar Point trip, and I went to Texas for a week... and I guess I kinda forgot to update...**

**AP: Umm, yeah. Miss? Here's your bill...**

**TT: THIS ISN'T SOME GAG! WHAT ARE WE, A COMEDIC DUO?!**

**AP: H-hai, hai. I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood.**

**TT: Hmph. You better be sorry. -_- Well then, here's the disclaimer. TippyTurtle does not own One Piece, only her Oc's.**

The Execution

Ruby followed Luffy as the boy ran over to where Smoker was at. Ruby immediately noticed that the man was a Marine and put her guard up. Even though she and her crew's bounty posters weren't out yet, she wanted to be careful around the man. Who knows what might happen if he finds out she's a pirate.

"What luck!" Luffy exclaimed with a smile as he reached Smoker, "Can you tell us how to get to the execution platform?"

Ruby caught up to Luffy and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Execution Platform?" the Smoker asked.

"Yeah, I think we're lost..." Luffy said, causing Ruby to smile.

"Correction, he was lost," Ruby said as she pointed to the rubber man, "I merely followed."

Smoker looked at the pair. Being captain of the island's Marine base, he knew the faces of almost every person that live there. However, he didn't recognize the two standing before him.

"I've never seen your faces around here before."

"Yeah, me and Ruby just came here today. But man this is a big city!" Luffy said.

"Why are you looking for the gallows?" Smoker asked.

Suddenly Luffy seemed to get serious. "I want to see it," he said, looking up at the smoking man with one eye, the rest of his face covered by his hat, "The place where the Pirate King died!"

Ruby smiled at the surprised expression on Smoker's face, along with how much Luffy reminded her of a certain red haired man she knew. Luffy was a lot like Shanks in many ways, the comparison being almost uncanny.

"Sadly, my reason isn't as deep as his," Ruby said as she looked up at Smoker. "I was merely curious and again, I was following him."

Smoker stayed silent as he processed what the two told him. Though, apparently he was taking too long for Luffy.

"You don't know? Whatever," he said as he turned around and began to walk away. Ruby could barely suppress her chuckles as she watched the boys antics. She was beginning to like the boy, not even minding the fact that he had used up over one million beli of her own money on meat not even an hour ago.

"Wait."

Ruby watched as the smoke from Smoker's cigar began to stretch out in an unnatural direction. Luffy turned back towards the man as he continued to speak.

"Just follow where the smoke points."

xXxXxXx

(Earlier that day)

"Captain Smoker!" a Marine officer exclaimed as he burst through the door, a five papers clutched tightly in his hand, "There's an alert!"

The room he entered was full of smoke, the only thing visible being the vague outline of a person sitting down at a table. On the table stood a stack of rocks. Nervously, the officer continued to talk.

"We've received notification from Marine Headquarters that Monkey D. Luffy, the East Blue pirate with a bounty on his head for 30,000,000 beli, and his band of pirates are heading towards Loguetown, along with a band of rookie pirates that made trouble for Bloom Island not long ago. It seems they took out the whole Marine base and another band of pirates."

"30 million and a group of troublemakers, huh?" the person inside the room said apathetically, "Want me to congratulate them or something?"

"Monkey D. Luffy's the one who defeated Don Kreig and the Fishman Arlong! And the base that the others took down was supposable destroyed by a single member! She even defeated Captain Oriole!" the officer exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

The Marine officer stopped talking, startled by the sudden outburst. The stack of rocks on the table fell due to the outburst and the figure grunted angrily.

"Damn your yelling... you broke it," the person said as he stood up. "Well, forget it. I have my own way of doing things. I work at my own pace, you know?"

"H-hai," the officer said.

The man walked over to a window and opened it, allowing the smoke to clear. Soon you could clearly see the person inside the room. He was shirtless, showing off his muscled body, and in his mouth were two cigars. But his most defining feature was his grey hair.

"What are you getting all worked of for. Ever since I've come to this post, not a single pirate has been able to leave this city after they've entered. So don't get all nervous."

Smoker walked over to his desk and picked his jacket up. Sliding it over one arm, he continued talking. "I'll take care of it, at my own pace."

After Smoker put his jacket on completely, another Marine officer entered the room.

"Reporting, sir! Pirates have been sighted at the harbor! Please come to confirm the situation!"

"That must be them, sir! Monkey D. Luffy and the other group," the first officer said.

"30 million, huh," Smoker said with a sigh as he began to walk out of the room. "That's something I'd like to see."

After Smoker exited the room, the reporting officer followed after him. The first officer seemed to be in dumbfounded before turning back to the retreating man and holding out the bounty posters.

"Don't you need these?!"

xXxXxXx

Once again, Ruby was amused by the many things Luffy does. As soon as they had found the Execution Platform, he just had to climb to the top. Ruby shook her head with a smile. She really was starting to like the boy. Ignoring the people who tried to get Luffy down, Ruby looked up to the sky.

"It smells like rain...," she muttered. "A storms coming."

Turning to tell Luffy, she frowned when she saw a woman hit the officer that was yelling at Luffy with a large spiked club.

"You'll have to wait you're turn, little man," the woman said, then turned to Luffy. "I've missed you, Luffy. It's been a while."

Ruby looked at Luffy and put her guard up when his face showed that he doesn't remember the woman. Whatever the reason was, Ruby didn't like the situation. Not at all. Zoning out the conversation that went between the two, Ruby scanned the group of people for any suspicious people. Needless to say, the people she was looking for weren't exactly subtle. Especially since they fired a cannon ball at a near-by fountain. As if that wasn't enough, Ruby raised an eyebrow as she watched the rubble that went flying towards the woman slide right over her body. _'A Devil Fruit user,'_ Ruby thought with a smile as she shifted into a battle stance. _'Two can play that game'_

Ruby watched as a group of cloaked figures walked into the scene. And then she almost facefaulted when they threw off their cloaks to reveal Buggy the pirate and his gang.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ruby said with a sweatdrop, yet again thinking of a certain red head.

Buggy started to rant about taking his revenge against Luffy, who was trying to remember said person's name and in the end accidentally insulted the clown. Ruby couldn't hold in the laughter as Buggy stared at him in shock, the exploded and started yelling again.

"And you!" he said, turning to Ruby, "Stop your flashy laughing!"

"But you have to admit, that was hilarious," she said as she walked over to the platform, and with a single jump, stood next to Luffy.

But nobody else was laughing as the townspeople called Buggy's name fear and began to run away, only to be blocked by the rest of the Buggy Pirates.

"Good people of the town. Don't move a flashy muscle," Buggy said. "I will now display my full terror and you all will be watching."

Suddenly Ruby and Luffy were caught under two pieces of wood with two of the Buggy Pirates holding them down. Ruby seemed bored at this point and Luffy was surprised by the sudden action.

"Behold! Billions of people of the world!" Buggy exclaimed with a laugh, "The most super flashy public execution is about to begin!"

Luffy tried to get out of his confinement while Ruby stared down at the clown, knowing who was going to get executed. As Buggy began yelling about how Luffy should be honored that he was going to die in the same place as the Pirate King, Ruby thought of something.

"Oi, Buggy!" she yelled, interrupting him mid-sentence. "What about me?"

"YOU'LL BE EXECUTED TOO, YOU BRAT!"

"Oh. Okay. But I have a name, you know. It's Ruby."

xXxXxXx

"So Zoro, who's your captain again?" Tarra asked as she and Lyenne continued to follow the green haired man.

"No comment."

"You're no fun," Lyenne said with a smile. "But we already know the answer to that question."

This comment made a tickmark appear on Zoro's forehead. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK?"

"To see how you react."

Zoro was about to say something else before he spotted the rest of his crew minus the captain. His two stalkers noticed his change in attitude and decided to be quiet for now.

"Oi," Zoro yelled, catching their attention. "Have you seen him?"

"You mean Luffy?" Usopp asked, not noticing the two girls that stood behind the swordsman.

"Yeah, we got separated. And... I got a really bad feeling."

Suddenly the exclamation of 'Pirate' caught everyone's attention.

"Run! It's the Buggy Pirates!"

"Buggy Pirates?" Lyenne said with a bit of confusion, unheard by everyone except Tarra. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"They're having an execution! Buggy the Clown is going to execute Straw Hat Luffy and some other pirate named Ruby!"

While the Straw Hats voiced their surprise about the statement, Tarra and Lyenne were having a mini panic attack themselves.

"WHAT! THEY'RE GOING TO EXECUTE RUBY!"

xXxXxXx

Back at the Snake Goddess, The rain had just began as Arai was on deck, preparing to move the ship somewhere safe. She heard that the Marines where going to try to burn their ship to keep them on the island and that didn't sit well with the girl.

"Stupid Marines, no one's going to burn my baby," she muttered as she finished securing one of the many ropes on deck.

Looking down at the ram headed caravel docked next to the Goddess, Arai noticed a man riding on top of a lion was looking at the ship and talking to himself.

"What a weirdo."

But her interest was piqued when she heard him mutter something about burning the ship. Frowning, Arai jumped down with the intent of stopping the man. Even if it wasn't her ship, Arai didn't like the fact that someone was trying to burn someone else's ship. So she did what any good Samaritan would. She beat up the man and his lion and tied them to a nearby tree.

"That takes care of that," she said as she made her way back onto her ship. "Now then, lets finish this quickly. I don't want to keep Sabo-kun waiting."

Then Arai notice the newspaper that she had bought earlier that day. Opening it, four bounty posters fell out. When she picked them up, Arai's eyes widened before a mile overtook her face.

"Our first bounty posters!"

xXxXxXx

Ruby sighed when she noticed the Marines as they began to surround the Execution Platform. Buggy had just climbed up the platform itself and was currently laughing at Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Ruby, I sentence you-for the crime of laughing at my misfortune and pissing me off- to a flashy death!"

This announcement caused the pirates standing below to start laughing, while a Ruby just sighed again.

"What's up with you and the word flashy?"

"SHUT UP YOU!" Buggy yelled, a tickmark evident on his head. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"This is my first time seeing an execution," Luffy said with a smile as he looked down at the rioting pirates.

"It's _your_ execution."

"...," Luffy was silent for a moment before Buggy's statement finally sunk in. "What!? You're joking!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S JOKING!"

Ruby laughed at the straw hat wearing boy's slow reaction to the situation at hand, especially since he just now started to struggle against his confinements.

"And now," Buggy began as he faced the audience, "The flashy execution shall commence!"

"Now then, any last words you two?" Buggy asked as he readied his sword.

Glancing at Luffy, Ruby smiled at his next words.

"I'M THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

She couldn't help the laughter that bubble out from his statement, especially since his words seemed to stun everyone in the vicinity. Then suddenly, Ruby noticed two certain crewmates of hers and smiled.

"This execution..." Sanji, Zoro, Lyenne and Tarra began, "...is over!"

"Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy yelled with a smile.

"Took you guys long enough," Ruby added with a smile of her own towards her own crew. "I was starting to get worried."

Everyone seemed stunned at the sudden appearance of the four. Tarra scowled at her captain.

"You know Ruby, this is something I expected from Arai, not you," the swordswoman said as she began to unsheathe her swords. Lyenne merely grabbed her mallets and got into a battle ready position.

"You really know how to start a ruckus," Zoro said to his captain as he also began to unsheathe his swords. "Aren't you taking this joke a little too far, Luffy?"

"If it's time for the sideshow, I guess I'll debut as well," Sanji said, adding his own two-cents to the conversation.

As the group of people moved to allow room for battle, Buggy began to raise his sword. Ruby sighed at how anti-climatic this whole thing was beginning to feel. The battle began as soon as the four new arrivals dashed forward, fully intent on destroying the platform. The Buggy Pirates also ran forward to meet them halfway, though they were almost instantly plowed down. Ruby glanced over at Luffy with a grin.

"Well, Luffy," she said, "Are you ready to die?"

His smile told her all she needed to know as she looked back down at her friends. "Oi! Tarra, Lyenne!"

After catching their attention, Ruby continued with a smile. "When I die, Arai becomes captain."

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami!" Luffy said with a smile similar to Ruby's, only bigger. "Sorry. I'm dead,"

And the sword came down. But at the exact same time, a bolt of lightning struck the platform and set it on fire. Stunned, everyone watched as the platform tilted before finally crashing, reducing it to ruble. Luffy's hat, which had blown off die to the impact of the lightning, landed safely on the ground next to the ruble. And everyone watched in stunned silence as Luffy and Ruby emerged from said ruble, seemingly unaffected by what had just occurred. Luffy walked over and picked up his hat, returning it to it's rightful place on his head. The two stood their for a minute before Luffy started to laugh.

"What do you know," he said as Ruby glanced down at the burnt form of Buggy with a sweatdrop. "We're alive!"

**TT: And that's the end of chapter 6. Next time, I promise to update next Saturday/Sunday.**

**AP: Yeah, uh huh, sure you will.**

**TT: SHUT UP, YOU!**

**AP: Well then guys, please review!**


	8. To the Grand Line

**TT: Hello, TippyTurtle here. Antisocial is currently absent today, so I have to do all the author's comments by myself... I don't own One Piece, only my characters... Just read the story already.-_-**

To the Grand Line

Ruby sighed as she looked out at the stunned people that merely stared at Luffy open mouthed as he continued to laugh. She wasn't actually planning on dieing, but she wasn't expecting to be struck by lightning. Turning to Luffy, Ruby raised an eyebrow at his appearance. He didn't even have any burn marks on his body, only his clothes were singed.

"Luffy, did you by any chance eat a Devil Fruit?" she asked as she made her way through the charred remains of the Execution Platform. _'Well, that's one piece of history that's been destroyed.'_

"Yeah," Luffy said as he stretched his mouth out, "I'm a rubberman who ate the Gomu-Gomu Fruit."

Ruby smiled. "Right. Rubber isn't a conductor of electricity. You're a very lucky man, Luffy."

Luffy laughed as it began to rain, the small sprinkles soon turning into a shower. The two then made their way over to their respective crewmates who were still staring open mouthed. Ruby heard Zoro say something about god before Tarra and Lyenne made their way towards her.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Ruby smiled apologetically as her chef and swordsman ranted about how stupid it was to get caught and almost killed.

"Hai, hai. I'm sorry," Ruby said, trying to calm down the fuming girls. "You knew I wasn't going to die anyway. Remember that special little ability I have?"

The two paused for a minute before facepalming. "I can't believe we forgot about your Devil Fruit..."

The three Strawhat Pirates looked at the girls questionably, but before they could ask anything Marines began to file into the square. As the Buggy Pirates began to fight the Marines, Ruby sighed yet again.

"Looks like it's about time to leave."

Turning to Luffy, Ruby bowed slightly. "It was fun while it lasted, Luffy. I hope we can meet again sometime in the future. But right now, we have to return to our ship and find our missing crew member."

After the bow, Ruby waved to Luffy as she, Tarra, and Lyenne began to run away. "See you later!"

Tarra and Lyenne merely smiled at Zoro. "I hope we can meet again, Zoro," Lyenne said.

"Yeah, it was fun teasing you," Tarra added as they disappeared into the fight.

The three continued to run as they made their way out of the square and continued towards where they docked.

"So," Tarra started, "What do you think Arai is doing right now?"

xXxXxXx

"Sabo-kun, it's rude if you don't drink all of your tea."

"But I'm not thirsty," Sabo said as he tried to leave the table, which was full of different types of sweets, an assortment of different colored tea cups, and covered in a pink table cloth. Sabo himself had been forced into a blue dress and covered in a thick coat of horribly done makeup. He looked like one of the ugly step-sisters from Cinderella. "But Arai-chan, I need to go. My... friends are waiting for me."

"Aw man, can't you stay just a little longer?" Arai asked, adding puppy eyes for extra effect, "Besides, it's raining outside."

This argument continued for a couple more minutes before Arai froze. Turning to the door, she got up and opened it to reveal someone on deck. It was hard to see clearly through the rain, but you could tell the figure was covered in a cloak. Arai seemed to tense for a moment as she stared at the figure before relaxing.

"Hello," she said with a smile as she walked out on deck, ignoring how the rain almost instantly soaked her clothes. "Can I help you, Mister?"

The person remained silent for a minute before Sabo came out on deck and froze in all his ugly step-sister glory. Silence reigned as the figure stared at Sabo, the only sound being the soft patter of rain.

"D-Dragon-san," Sabo said nervously, "I can explain-"

"Are you wearing a dress?"

xXxXxXx

"Boo~" Arai said as she pouted. "He took Sabo-kun away. Now who a I gonna play with?"

As she sat on deck, Arai stared out at the churning waves of the ocean. Then she turned to look at the caravel again. After thinking for a minute, she decided on something and stood up. Making her way to the edge of her ship, she jumped down and landed on the deck. Arai then started prepping the ship for a sudden take-off.

"This ship also belongs to pirates, so they're gonna have to run away from the Marines, too."

When she was almost done preparing the ship a voice caught her attention.

"Hey, you! What are you going?"

Turning to look over the railing, Arai spotted Nami and Usopp as they ran towards the ship.

"Oh, is this your guys' ship?" Arai said, then smiled, "I'm just getting it ready for you."

When the two Strawhats arrived at their ship, Arai helped Usopp with the Elephant Tuna as Nami looked over the ship.

"Why would you do this for us?" Nami asked the younger girl.

Arai smiled at the question. "I'm also a pirate. Right now I'm just waiting for the rest of the crew."

As soon as she said that, another voice called out to her. "You mean us, Arai?"

Ruby, Tarra, and Lyenne appeared from the fog the rain created, also running toward the ships. Arai smiled and began to wave frantically at her fellow crewmates.

"Don't be relieved just yet Arai. We have people tailing us," Tarra said, pointing to the Marines that were chasing them. Nami and Usopp began to freak out at the arrival of the Marines, while Arai merely grinned at the idea of a fight.

"And no, we are not fighting them," Ruby added with a smirk when Arai began to pout. "It's time to set off."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Arai said with a mock salute as she jumped back onto their ship.

Nami followed Arai's example and began prepping to set sail while Tarra, Lyenne, and Ruby got on board their ship.

"Don't let them escape!" one of the Marines yelled, "After them!"

Suddenly Sanji appeared at the shoreline and began to follow the Merry. "Nami-swan~"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami said with relief, "Where's Zoro and Luffy?"

At the mention of Luffy's name, Ruby began to listen to the two as they began to talk. 'Are they Luffy's crew?'

"Excuse me, Nami is it?" Ruby said, catching said person's attention, "Are you a part of Luffy's crew?"

"You know Luffy?"

Ruby gave Nami a beaming smile. "Yes, he's a very interesting person that reminds me of someone I used to know."

Speaking of Luffy, said person came flying in on a sudden gust of wind, along with Zoro. Ruby chuckled at the pure strangeness of the situation, especially when they couldn't get on their ship due to the water's strong current.

"Okay, okay. Stop right there," Ruby said when she saw Luffy try to launch him and his friends onto their ship. "Wait a minute and I'll come pick you up."

"Huh?" they all said when Ruby began to climb on top of the railing of her ship.

"Hunt mode; Eagle."

The Strawhats watched in amazement as black wings began to sprout from Ruby's back. Her ears also took on a feathery appearance and her eyes seemed to sharpen as she stretched the wings and took to the air. She made her way over to the three remaining Strawhats as Sanji seemed to swoon over her new appearance. When she reached the three men she then proceeded in picking Luffy and Zoro up with one arm each and allowed Sanji to hold on to her legs. Flying towards the Going Merry, Ruby placed them on deck, then flew back to her own ship.

"That was so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "How did you do that?"

As Ruby changed back she put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Let's save that for later. Right now, we need to focus on heading towards the Grand Line."

"You guys are also heading to the Grand Line?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Tarra said with a smile, "We're heading there. We've been planning on going back for five years."

"Five years!" Usopp exclaimed, "And you said you're going _back_!?"

"Yeah. We lived in the Grand Line when we were younger," Lyenne added, smiling at the shocked faces she got.

"So, Luffy," Ruby started, "Since we're both going to the same place, how about we travel together?"

"Sure," Luffy said before any one of his crew could object. Ruby laughed as they began to beat up on him and started saying how they couldn't trust people they had just met. She didn't even care when they called her 'shady' or 'untrustworthy'. It was true, they couldn't trust them because they knew nothing about Ruby and her crew. Though, soon enough they gave in and allowed the Snake Goddess to sail next to the Going Merry. After a while, Ruby seemed to remember something.

"Oi, Luffy."

After catching the strawhat wearing captain's attention, Ruby continued. "I almost forgot to say this, but we'll probably have to sail in front of you when we're going up Reverse Mountain."

"Huh? Why's that?" Luffy asked.

"Well," Ruby began as she leaned against the railing, not even minding how the rain had soaked her to the bone, "Our ship is about three times the size of your ship, and when we're going up the Reverse Mountain our speed will accelerate and crush your ship into little pieces of rubble that will then sink to the bottom of the sea, never to be seen again."

The Strawhats seemed to stare at Ruby before Luffy broke the silence. "Huh?"

Arai came over next to Ruby and explained what it was she just said. "Basically, if we're not in front- yo gonna get killed."

"EHHH?!"

Ruby couldn't hold in her laughter as the Strawhats panicked. Things were going to get interesting around them, that's for sure.

**TT: And that was chapter seven. Also, after the tenth chapter there will be a special filler called "The Rules of the Huntress Pirates." Just thought that you guys should know. Now then, see you later and please review!**


	9. It's a Whale!

**TT: Hello all you people out there! Summer break sucks!**

**AP: Don't be a hater, Tippy. Summer break's supposed to be fun!**

**TT: Yeah, well it's boring as heck for me since I don't really... well... do anything.**

**AP: You're just being lazy.-_- **

**TT: Hai, hai. Then I'll stop being lazy and read the disclaimer. I don't own One Piece, yada yada yada and all that crap.**

It's a Whale!

Arai sighed as she stared at the door the Strawhats had just disappeared behind. Nami said that she was going to explain the Reverse Mountain to the rest of the crew, for what reason she did not know. They had already explained that the Snake Goddess was going to guide the Going Merry up the slope, so what was the point in explaining it? The firstmate looked up to the sky where dark clouds could be seen in the distance. _'I guess that's where we're heading,' _Arai thought as she smiled, giddy with excitement.

"What are you smiling at?"

Arai turned to Ruby, who had just gotten back from tyeing the two ships together.

"Nothing~" the firstmate said with a bigger smile, "I'm just exited is all."

Ruby stared at the other girl with a raised eyebrow before shrugging it off. It was never a good idea to pry into the mind of Arai. What you might find would traumatize any normal person.

"Ah! That reminds me," Arai said as she began to dig through her bag, "We got these today."

Her smile nearly ripped her face in half as she proudly brandished the four papers she had gotten earlier that day. Handing them to her captain, she relished in the surprised the other girl showed.

"We already got bounty posters?" Ruby said as she looked over the papers. Indeed, the papers were their bounty posters. The first one she read was Arai's, the picture causing Ruby to smile. It was of when she was fighting the pirates in the bar at Bloom Island. She was smiling and her eyes glowed with mischief as she bashed a man over the head with her shotgun. Arai D. Havoc, aka The Chaos Bringer with a bounty of 30,000,000 beli. Ruby raised an eyebrow at the nickname the Marines oh so graciously gave her firstmate.

"Wow," Ruby said with a small laugh, "The name suits you, Arai."

The next one showed a picture of Tarra as she was slicing down one of the Marines with her swords. There was a bit of blood on her cheek and her smile was vicious and blood thirsty. Tarra D. Akuma, aka The Demoness with a bounty of 25,000,000 beli. After hers was Lyenne's, her picture capturing the moment she had just extended her axe, causing all of Marines around her to back away. Her face was calm, though, completely different from the battle that raged on around her. Lyenne D. Serene aka The Axed Maniac with a bounty of 25,000,000 beli. And finally Ruby look at her own bounty poster, her eyes widening slightly at the picture. It was of her when she was fighting the Marines at Bloom Island, though her appearance was slightly different than normal. Her hair, which would usually be brown, was an eerie white and on top of her head were a pair of equally white fox ears. A tail was also visible and her eyes glowed red. Her posture was relaxed, with a hand on her hip as she talked to someone that was out of the shot. Ruby D. Marshall aka The Huntress with a bounty of 35,000,000 beli.

"I didn't know they took pictures of us at that island," Ruby muttered as she remembered how the battle had played had utterly annihilated the Marines. With a smile, Ruby then called for Tarra and Lyenne to show them their bounties. When the two came out of the kitchen and were handed the pieces of paper, Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the first thing that came out of their mouths.

"The fuck? Demoness, seriously?" Tarra said as she eyed the nickname in distaste, "I mean, come on. At least Huntress and Chaos Bringer sound cool."

"And you're complaining," Lyenne muttered, "At least you're not called the Axed Maniac."

Ruby smiled at her chef and swordswoman as they complained about their nicknames.

"But why are our bounties so high?"

Ruby sighed at that question, having already thought the same thing.

"The only possible answer to that question is that our little _friends_ from Tsuki Island identified us by our pictures."

A thick silence settled over the four as this information settled in. With another sigh Ruby took the four posters and began walking toward her study. "Well, there's no use in worrying about what has already happened. After all, it's partially my fault for telling them our full names. I'll just put these up, okay?"

The three watched as their captain disappeared below deck before shrugging it off. Once Ruby reached her study, she surveyed the room. It was a simple room, the only things furnishing it being a large desk on the far side of the room, pushed against the wall, a bookshelf next to the desk, and a long line of filing cabinets off to the left. She walked over to the open wall on the right side of the room and hung the posters there. With one last look at the pieces of paper, Ruby turned and left the room.

Suddenly, the ship jolted once Ruby reached the upper deck, sending it's occupants to the floor as it sped up. Ruby looked up and just now noticed how close they had gotten to the Red Line while they were talking. Turning to her crew, she entered what they liked to call "Captain Mode."

"Okay, guys, we have to get this right or we're all going to die," She said, "Arai, I want you to turn the engine on and I'll leave the helm to Lyenne. Tarra, you raise the sails and I'll go down to inform Luffy that we're about to go over. Got it?"

"Yes captain!" they all said before moving out to perform the duties entrusted to them. Ruby smiled, then walked over to the end of her ship and jumped down onto the deck of the Going Merry. The Strawhats were already preparing their ship, much to Ruby's relief.

"Luffy," Ruby said as she walked over to the straw hat wearing boy. Said boy smiled when he spotted the other captain. "I came over to tell you we're about to enter the Reverse Mountain, but it seems you guys already know that. You must have a wonderful navigator," she said, noticing how Nami smiled at her comment. Luffy also seemed prideful at the statement, before brushing it off.

"Can you tell me how you grew wings now?" he asked, the stars returning to his eyes. Ruby couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her mouth as she looked up at the older boy.

"I'll tell you once we reach the Red Line, okay?" Ruby said almost apologetically as Luffy seemed to deflate at her words.

Ruby looked like she wanted to say something else, but suddenly the Merry jerked and shifted off course. She looked up and noticed how close they were to the opening to the Reverse Mountain. The Snake Goddess had already made it through, but then she noticed how the Going Merry was about to crash into the edge.

"I don't mean to cause anyone to panic," Ruby said, watching with a sweatdrop as Usopp broke the controls to the helm, "But if we don't do something, we're going to crash."

"DON'T BE SO CALM ABOUT IT!" Nami yelled from where she was clinging to the mast.

Luffy ran over to the edge and jumped off. "Gomu-gomu no fusen!" he said as he inflated like a ball, keeping the ship from crashing. Everyone sighed in relief as they made it past the opening, now completely inside the Reverse Mountain. Though, the fog that settled over everything worried Ruby.

"Oi!" Tarra called out from the Goddess, still visible even through the fog, "Is everyone okay?"

Ruby flashed Tarra a thumbs up, then turned back towards Luffy. "Well then, I'm going back to my ship. The Merry doesn't have to stay attached to The Goddess anymore, so I'll cut the rope," Ruby said as she walked towards the front of the Merry, before pausing then turning back to the Strawhats. "And another thing," she said with a smile, "You better hang one, because once we reach the top, gravity takes over."

And those were her parting words as she jumped back onto the Snake Goddess, cutting the rope connecting the two ships as she went. And she began laughing once she noticed that they had already reached the top.

"Oi," she yelled out merrily, "Hold on! We're going down!"

And down they went. While everyone in the Huntress Pirate crew was laughing, Ruby couldn't help but noticed how there were screams coming from behind and laughed even harder.

"It's like a roller coaster!" Arai said happily as she raised her hands, the wind causing her hair to fly around messily.

"Yeah, a roller coaster with no breaks!" they heard Usopp yell in background, causing the four girls to burst into another fit of laughter. Soon they started to slow down, much to Nami and Usopp's relief, but that's when Lyenne noticed something.

"Uh, Ruby?" she said, still staring at the front of the ship, "Was there supposed to be another mountain?"

Confused, Ruby followed Lyenne's gaze and froze upon seeing the big, black blur that was almost completely hidden by fog. Arai and Tarra also joined in to stare at the blob, before Tarra finally spoke.

"... Is that a whale?"

**AP: Why yes Tarra, I do believe that is a whale. A very large whale that you're about to crash into.**

**TT: Pleasant... Well people, that's chapter 8. **

**AP: And a reminder, the 10th chapter will be a special one called "The Rules of the Huntress Pirates."**

**TT: Though we warn you, it is very random.**

**AP: And it has talking cupcakes in it.**

**TT: Antisocial, don't give anything away! See you guys later and please review! **


	10. Whales are Friends, Not Food

**AP: NO. NO. NO. NO! NOOOOOO! Stupid fish eating my stupid cookies, and stupid birds for eating the stupid fish.**

**TT: Don't worry, Antisocial. I can always make more cookies...**

**AP: *Pouts in the corner***

**TT: *Sweatdrop* Okay then. I don't own One Piece. If I did, Ace wouldn't have died and Akainu would have gotten his ass handed to him during the war.**

Whales are Friends, Not Food

Ruby and her crew were currently staring at the whale, which moments before had eaten the Straw Hat crew, ship and all.

"... Should we do a memorial service?" Lyenne asked.

"No, I don't think they're dead," Ruby said, "We just have to wait until they come out, one way or another."

Arai, Tarra, and Lyenne shuddered at the implication, hoping that the Straw Hats come out of the mouth. The Snake Goddess was currently docked by the small, seemingly abandoned lighthouse that sat on an outcropping of rock that acted like a small shore. Ruby was laying down under the shade of one of the trees in deck, rubbing her temple to try and fight off the incoming headache. Just remembering how they had gotten swallowed made the migraine worse. Luffy had punched the whale in the _eye _because while they were able to stop, the Merry's figurehead collided with the whale and broke. This angered Luffy, and one thing led to another until they ended up in the whale's stomach.

"Oh my aching head..."

Looking up, Ruby noticed a small figure on top of the whale's head. "Luffy?"

Following her line of sight, the other three Huntress Pirates were stunned at what they saw. Indeed, the figure was Luffy who was currently sitting on the whale, panting. With a sigh of relief, Ruby got up.

"I'll go get him."

Donning a pair of wings, Ruby flew towards Luffy, who began to punch the whale.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" she asked as she landed next to the straw hat wearing boy.

"Ruby!" Luffy exclaimed with a smile. Then suddenly the whale began to submerge. In a panic, Luffy began punching the whale again, saying to give him back his nakama. While Luffy continued to rant, Ruby noticed something. There was a door on the whale. Ruby stared at it for a while before looking down at the slowly rising water, and back to the door. Shrugging, she turned to Luffy, grabbed his red vest, and opened the door. She pushed the rubberman inside, following shortly after, and closed the door right in the nick of time as the whale completely submerged.

Tarra, Lyenne, and Arai just stared at where the whale had once been. They had seen their captain go inside the whale, and while that stunned them, they got over it long enough to think of one thing.

"Why is there a door on a whale?"

_xXxXxXx_

"...We did go inside of a whale, right?"

Ruby and Luffy was currently standing in a crudely made metal tunnel, a small lantern providing enough light to see.

"I'm pretty sure we entered an abnormally large whale through a small door at the top of it's head and we are now standing in a metal hallway located in said whale. All in all, this is a pretty good start for entering the Grand Line," Ruby said as she surveyed the hallway. Turning to Luffy, she smiled. "You wanna explore the insides of a modified whale?"

"But we gotta find my nakama!" Luffy said.

"Don't worry, Luffy," Ruby said as she began to lead the way, "I'm sure they're fine. They're strong, so something like this won't kill them." '_Except for the fact that the Going Merry is probably floating in a large vat of stomach acid...'_

But Ruby didn't voice her worries aloud as to not upset the older boy. While the two captains walked down the tunnel, the whale suddenly jerked, causing Ruby and Luffy to stumble slightly. Ruby frowned at the whale's painful cry. It sounded so... mournful. As if he had lost something important.

"This whale..." Ruby muttered, "Is it ramming against something?"

Soon the whale had tilted in a way that caused the two to start sliding down the tunnel. Ruby sweatdropped as she watched Luffy bounce off the walls. Then she noticed that they were steadily heading towards a light at the end of the tunnel. The light turned out to be an exit that connected to an even bigger tunnel with water running through the middle. Ruby landed safely on one of the metal walk ways that bordered the water, watching as Luffy yet again bounced off the walls.

"Being rubber can be really inconvenient sometimes, huh."

She laughed slightly as Luffy sat up with swirls in his eyes, obviously dizzy from all of his wall bouncing. Then the tunnel yet again began to slope upwards as the whale began to move again, causing the two captains to fall.

"This is really starting to get old," Ruby said with a sigh.

Once the tunnel finally leveled out, Ruby turned to Luffy only to find the rubberman running.

"I can't stop!"

Ruby sweatdropped at the sight and began to run after him. "Oi. Wait for me, Luffy."

Ruby noticed that Luffy was heading for a large metal door with a smaller door off to the side, in front of which were two other people. She narrowed her eyes as she inspected them. On was a woman with blue hair. She was wearing a stripped spaghetti-strap tank top with a green jacket, and her white shorts stopped at about mid-thigh. The other person, a man, had orange hair and strangely enough, there was a crown perched on top of his head. He was wearing a green suit and there were nines painted on his face, one on each cheek. And they were both holding guns. All in all, Ruby didn't like the looks of these mysterious strangers. But she couldn't help but laugh as Luffy ran into them and knocked the three into the small door, forcing it open. Following such an action, they fell into the whales stomach. Ruby ran over to the door and peered inside.

She raised an eyebrow at the sky painted on the walls of the stomach and how there appeared to be a small island in the middle of the stomach acid ocean. She sweatdropped yet again as Luffy flew past his ship, having a small conversation with Zoro before he plunged into the acidic juices.

"This is all very strange," she said softly to herself before breaking into a grin. "I like it."

Then she jumped over the edge and towards the whale's stomach fluids, pristine white wings carrying her over to the Straw Hat ship. Ruby was slightly concerned when Sanji began to fawn over her, calling her an "angel" and "God's Messenger of Love". She was grateful to Nami when the woman hit the chef on the head while Zoro dove into the the acid to rescue Luffy.

"Thank you, Nami-san," she said with a small smile, "I'm not use to that sort of... attention."

Nami was about to reply when the whale suddenly let out one final cry before it began to calm down.

"It's calm!" Nami exclaimed as Zoro came back with Luffy and the two strangers in tow, "The whale's calmed down."

"It seems that way," Zoro said, turning to the two. "Now then, who are you?"

Ruby sighed when she saw Sanji crouched down next to the woman, the hearts practically flying off him as he stared at her. The blue haired woman leaned over and began to talk to the man, saying something about pirates. Ruby felt left out as she stood awkwardly to the side. She was about to speak up when another voice called out in the distance.

"You two scoundrels are still here?!" the old man, Crocus, yelled from the very same door Luffy and Ruby had came from. "Don't make me repeat myself. As long as I'm alive, you won't lay a single finger on Laboon!"

_'Laboon, huh,'_ Ruby thought as she looked up at the man. _'So that's the whale's name.'_

The blue haired woman began to laugh as she stood up, her partner following shortly after. "You may say that, but we cannot retreat."

"Killing this whale is our mission," the man added, "We won't let you interfere with our whaling anymore! We'll rip a hole in its stomach!"

The two pointed their weapons up at the painted stomach of the whale. "Let 'er rip, baby!"

"Hai, hai. That's quite enough."

Ruby suddenly appeared in front of the raised guns, placing her hands on them to keep them lowered. She sent an eerily calm stare towards the whalers, face blank as she continued to unnerve the two. "Not that I have a problem with hunting, but I don't like how you are trying to kill this whale despite the fact that there is someone trying to protect it. That, and the fact that I know that Hana-san over there is going to take the shots if you _do_ happen to open fire."

In a flash Ruby took the guns and disappeared, reappearing behind the whaling duo. She spun the guns around her fingers tauntingly as she allowed the two to process what just happened.

"W-what just happened?" they stuttered nervously as the turned around to stare at the Huntress in shock. Ruby tilted her head innocently.

"What just happened?" she repeated, "I took your little toys away, that's what happened." She then proceeded to throw the guns into the whale's stomach acid, never to be seen again.

"Why you little brat!" the man yelled. "Why did you interfere?"

"Why? Because I didn't like what you were doing, that's all. Whale are friends, not food."

"You little-"

Whatever the man was going to say was silenced as Luffy slammed the whalers' heads together, instantly knocking them out. Ruby blinked as she watched them crumple to the floor, then looked at Luffy questioningly.

"Don't know why. Just had to hit them," was all he said. Ruby broke into a smile at the straw hat wearing boy's comment.

"You know Luffy, I was thinking the exact same thing."

_xXxXxXx_

"You helped me immensely... But why?"

"I didn't help you. Just didn't want to see that," Luffy said.

Ruby merely smiled as Crocus. "I did it for the whale and that I didn't want you to get hurt due to the fact of not stopping something that I could have easily stopped."

Currently the Straw Hats, Ruby, and Crocus were lounging on the old man's island. Ruby watched with a smile as Usopp tried to get Luffy off of the sole palm tree that sprouted from the island.

"Hey, what's the deal with those guys?" Nami asked, "And what are you doing inside this whale?"

"These two scoundrels are from a nearby town," Crocus said, gesturing towards said scoundrels where they sat tied up. "They want the whale's meat. Laboon could feed their town for two or three years."

Everyone listened quietly as Crocus began to explain about Laboon's past and origins. Ruby couldn't help but pity the whale as she looked up at the painted sky. If something like this happened to her, having to separate from Arai, Tarra, and Lyenne and then waiting for them to return, she doubted she would be able to spend a single day free of worry. The pain and loneliness he must feel...

"He's a very strong whale," Ruby stated quietly. "But he also has some good nakama."

Crocus looked up at the girl questioningly, asking for the girl to elaborate. "Well, they left him behind to sail the Grand Line, right? That means they didn't want Laboon to get hurt by following them into such dangerous territory, especially for a young whale. And they promised to come back, didn't they?"

Ruby paused, her mind seeming to drift off before she continued. "They'll definitely come back for him."

"That was fifty years ago. They're probably all dead by now."

Ruby turned to Crocus with an eerie smile. "But even if they're all dead, they'll find some way to return back to Laboon. Promises are a hard thing to break, even for dead men. I've seen it happen before..."

_'Yes,'_ Ruby thought. _'I know one dead man that kept his promise...'_

**AP: ...That was a very serious chapter. **

**TT: ...Yup.**

**AP: ...Poor Laboon...**

**TT: ...Yup.**

**AP: ...Is that all you're gonna say for the ending comments?**

**TT: ...Yup.**

**AP: ...Okay then...**


	11. The Rules of the Huntress Pirates

**TT: We finally finished this stupid chapter! I have to say, this is the longest chapter that we've ever written... And just a short explanation, the Huntress Pirate's Rules are all written on the mast in invisible ink that can only be seen with a black light. Don't ask why, they just do this. Anyway, please enjoy this special chapter!**

The Rules of the Huntress Pirates (Pt 1)

Rule #1: Fish are Weapons  
It was a calm day on board the Snake Goddess. The weather was calm, a rare occurrence on the Grand Line. The sun was shining and the sea was like a mirror, no waves disrupting the reflections of the sun and clouds. It was a perfect day for some chaos.

And that's just what was going to happen, as Arai made her way to the kitchen door with her body pressed against the wall. Moving as quietly as she could she cracked open the door to see Lyenne in the kitchen cooking. Seeing this Arai bent down and rolled into the kitchen before silently closing the door and rolling behind the counter.

Peeking over the edge, Arai spotted her target. There it was, lying oh-so innocently next to the oven. Its scales shined a pale green and its eyes were glazed over. The fish was about medium sized, enough to feed at least one of Huntress Pirates. _'Yes,'_ Arai thought, _'it was perfect.'_ Slowly, ever so slowly, she made her way over to the fish. And when Lyenne left the stove to get something out of the fridge, she pounced.

Arai jumped over the counter knocking dishes and fruits off of it as she cleared the surface with only about an inch between her body and the counter to spare. As the objects fell to the ground creating a series of 'crash' and 'thud's, Arai was already looming over her prize. The fish in all of its glorious, fishy glory lay before. She slowly put her hand on the fish in awe, practically tearing up at the thought of this fish being hers.

"A-Arai?!" Lyenne exclaimed as she watched the girl pick up the fish. Though the mess she made in the kitchen ticked the chef off, she was mainly confused by why Arai was so absorbed in the fish and better yet, what she was going to do with it. "What are you-"

_SLAP_

Lyenne was stunned for a minute before the stinging sensation in her right cheek brought her back to reality. "...Did you just slap me with a fish?"

Arai narrowed her eyes at her friend and crossed her arms with the fish now hanging from her hand. "Damn straight."

And with that Arai gripped tightly onto the fish's tail and swung it.

_SLAP_

Once more the sound of the limp creature hitting Lyenne in the face echoed throughout the room, though this time it was her left cheek that held the stinging sensation. While Lyenne stood there gripping her cheeks in her hands, Arai calmly made her way out of the kitchen and spotted Tarra leaning against the railing of the ship.

"ARAI! GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!"

Lyenne emerged from the kitchen, face red in anger and head covered in tickmarks. The murderous look in her eyes made Arai gulp as she began to run away, Lyenne close on her tail. The two soon disappeared into the lower deck, leaving Tarra alone on the upper deck, confusion evident on her face.

"What the heck?"

Needless to say, those two made a new record for the amount of damage caused in under an hour.

_xXxXxXx_

Rule #2: Cupcakes are Evil

Tarra sighed as she entered the kitchen. Why were all of her crewmates so weird? Because she was getting tired of having to listen to all of the explosions and Ruby when she finds out about all the damage the two troublemakers cause. She walked over to the fridge and took out a can of soda, sighing in content as she savored the carbonated liquid sugar.

"What a simple human."

This voice caught Tarra's attention as she looked around the room for the person it belonged to, only to find no one. The only other thing occupying the kitchen was a large vanilla cupcake with pink frosting.

Tarra scanned the kitchen twice before setting her sights on the door and letting her gaze linger for a few moments before turning her attention back to the soda, shrugging off the voice. Only to hear it again.

"It seems you aren't just simple but also quite dull as well."

Tarra almost spit out her drink from the shock of hearing the voice again and once again turned around to look for the owner of the voice. Her shock soon faded but it was replaced with the realization that who ever this was, was insulting her."Okay, whoever you are, stop insulting me and show yourself you coward!"

"I am showing myself, you half-wit! Look down."

Doing so, the only thing Tarra saw was the cupcake. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to it.

"Don't tell me you're the voice I've been hearing," she said, leaning down so she was eye level with the cupcake.

"Indeed," the cupcake said, its voice deep and masculine, "Though it took you long enough to realize. I wasn't aware humans were so slow."

Tarra couldn't believe it. A cupcake was talking, but most of all, the stupid thing was insulting her!

Tarra narrowed her eyes in a glare and got down close to the cupcake. '_Stupid cupcake. Two can play at this game!_' At the thought an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, well, don't you have a big voice for something so delicate and _P. I. N. K._"

The cupcake released a few growls and what sounded like constipated moans, making Tarra take a step away.

"INSOLENT HUMAN!" it yelled, hopping up and down angrily, "I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY AN INFERIOR BEING SUCH AS YOURSELF! NOW GROVEL ON THE GROUND AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS, AND I MAY LET YOU LIVE!"

Tarra stared at the cupcake with a blank expression, before flipping it off. "Piss off, you little piece of shit."

And with that, Tarra raised her fist up high and brought it down upon the cupcake. Needless to say, it was smashed all over the counter.

"Aw man," Tarra said as she looked down at the mess she made, "Now I'm gonna have to clean this mess up. I should've just eaten the little bugger."

_xXxXxXx_

Rule #3: Spoons are Dangerous

Lyenne walked back into the kitchen, ignoring how there were little bits of pink icing on the table. She'll clean that up later. Once she reached the stove, she began cooking the soup she had been working on before Arai (rudely) interrupted her. Pulling out a spoon to stir the soup, her hand slipped and she dropped it. Lyenne watched wide-eyed as the spoon _cut straight through the wood floor_. She stared at the remaining half of the spoon that stuck out of the floor for a minute before pulling it out and inspecting the wooden utensil. Finding that it was indeed a blunt edged spoon, she placed it gently in the sink and took out another spoon. Only to find out that this spoon also went through the floor. And so did the next one. And the next one. And the next one.

The next morning, Tarra, Arai, and Ruby read a small notice that their chef had posted on the kitchen door.

"_Spoons are now banned from the kitchen."_

_xXxXxXx_

Rule #4: Birds Can Talk  
Ruby sighed as she leaned against the tree, fully intent on falling asleep. She was tired from cleaning up after her crew and the multiple explosions/property damage/ mental scaring that comes in their wake. All she wanted to do was take a nap.

"Wow, you look tired."

Yeah. You know what, Ruby was tired. Almost too tired to ignore the strange voice. Almost.

Ruby sat up slightly, a sleepy expression on her face as she viewed the area around her. The only thing relatively close to her was a pair of birds, but seeing as they were on the Grand Line she wasn't about to put it past birds being able to talk.

"Of course she does, you idiot! She has her own idiots to deal with!" A different voice spoke this time.

"I wouldn't necessarily call them idiots," Ruby said, not at all disturbed that she was starting a conversation with birds. "Just hyperactive children with little common sense. Though the amount of damage they do is bothersome..."

Ruby sighed for the one hundred and something time that day as she glanced at what used to be the entrance to the smallest storage room. Apparently, Arai had hidden there to escape Lyenne's wrath. Sadly, she had failed horribly.

"Really bothersome."

The birds followed her line of sight and seemed to nod their heads in agreement. Before what could be the slightly smarter bird moved closer to her.

"Why not ditch 'em for the day? Come hang out with us." After that was said the other bird nodded -or at least that's what it tried to do- in agreement.

Ruby gave the birds a small smile. "No, I'm fine. Even though they can be trouble at times, they're still my nakama. I could never leave them on their own."

She paused for a minute before continuing. "That, and they might destroy the ship while I'm gone..."

"Are you sure you could always come with us...," The bird said trying again while the other bird hopped around the deck. While Ruby and the more intelligent bird were conversing the other bird had made its way over to an container of worms sitting on deck next to a fishing pole.

"Yeah," Ruby said with a smile. "I wouldn't leave my nakama for the world."

The more intelligent bird smiled at the girl before flying over to the other bird as it finished eating the last few worms in the container. Together the two flew off, leaving Ruby under the tree as she began to doze off.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Wouldn't leave them for the world..."

_xXxXxXx_

Rule #5: Slenderman is my Best Friend

Arai was down in the engine room fixing things up. Again. When she turned around to come face to- well not really a face but more like face to blank face. In front of her stood an insanely tall man wearing a suit who had no face what-so-ever. She stared at him for a total of fifteen seconds before dragging him up to the deck.

"Guys, look at my new best friend!"

"... Arai, you do know this man doesn't have a face, right?" Lyenne said as she looked at the tall man nervously. Tarra merely stared as Ruby calmly walked over to her firstmate.

"Arai...," she said slowly, trying to lead the other girl away from the man. "You do know that this man is called Slenderman, right? And that he kidnaps... children."

Everyone stood on deck in an awkward silence just staring at each other before:

"He... kidnaps... children..." Arai stated slowly pulling away from the man to stare at him before she turned to her friends with stars in her eyes.

"That means he's like a ninja, right? So cool!" She exclaimed making Tarra face palm at her actions and Lyenne cringe a bit.

"No, Arai, that is not cool. He is also said to kill people, take out their organs, put them into plastic bags, and then places them back into their body," Ruby said with a sigh.

"But all I wanted to do was be in your guy's movie."

Everyone jumped slightly at the Slenderman's strange voice. It took them a moment to react.

"I didn't know he could talk..."

"W-wait we have a movie?" Lyenne asked confused looking over to Tarra who was equally confused.

"I don't know, do we?"

Arai suddenly pushed the two apart dressed in the stereotypical directors outfit.

"Okay people we start filming in one minute! Slendy get over here, you the star of the movie!" Arai yelled through a megaphone as she marched up to Slenderman and dragged him to an already made movie set.

Ruby's eyebrow twitched slightly before she sighed and went to lie back down under her tree.

"You two can deal with this crap. I'm going back to sleep."

And with that, the captain of the Huntress Pirates fell asleep, leaving the chef and swordswoman to deal with the "movie."

"What! Don't leave us!" The two cried out looking at Ruby in shock. They didn't have long before Arai came over, handing them scripts and costumes. Lyenne stared at her while Tarra looked about ready to punch Arai in the face.

"Why am I a fucking princess?!"

"Just cause. Oh, and Slendy is the gang leader and prince who you fall in love with."

Tarra glared at Arai and down at the hot pink satin dress in her hands. Looking up she noticed Lyenne already rehearsing with the strange man and she was dressed in a wedding gown, making Tarra raise an eyebrow.

"Why is she dressed for a wedding?"

"In this scene you are going to stop the wedding between your love and your backstabbing ex-best friend," Arai stated in an calm and mature voice.

"This is so stupid," Tarra said as she looked at the script. "And do I have to wear that dress? I'd look look like a skank."

Arai frowned. "I think you'll look nice in it."

The two had a staring contest until Arai finally dragged Tarra into another room, leaving Lyenne and Slendy alone. The chef glanced at the faceless man nervously.

"Sooo, you're an actor?"

The man looked at- well at least turned his head in the direction of- the script. They stood in an awkward silence before he turned towards Lyenne.

"I think the script should have more explosions..." He started, making Lyenne think: _Oh god not another Arai!, _before he finished his statement. "...and dead children."

"...What?"

"I mean Curt Russell."

"... Okay then," Lyenne said as she slowly edged away from Slendy. Arai and Tarra finally emerged from the other room. Arai smiled proudly while a fuming Tarra followed behind, wearing the pink dress. Lyenne had to suppress her chuckles when she noticed the crudely done makeup that caked the swordwoman's face.

"Let's just get this over with," Tarra bit out, sending a death glare in Lyenne's direction.

___Later that day_

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she watched the finished movie. Honestly, it wasn't that bad, if you like princesses, gangs, and weddings gone wrong.

"And you wrote this script in ten minutes?" Ruby asked as she turned to a beaming Arai.

"Of course I did! I am a famous screen writer and director after all!" Arai boasted proudly before shrieking when a steak knife lodged itself in the wall next to her head. Tarra, who threw the knife, then began chasing Arai with her swords drawn, yelling about the many ways she was going to kill her. Lyenne sighed at them before turning to Ruby.

"Hey, have you seen that Slenderman guy? I haven't seen him since we finished... _that._"

"I gave him one of our rowboats. He said something about mass producing the movie," Ruby said a small smile. "He's actually not a bad guy if you just get to know him... and if you're not a small child."

The four Huntress pirates shuddered. "Let's just hope we never meet him again..."

"Aww," Arai said, slumping. "But I wanted to invite him for dinner sometime..."

"NO!"

xXxXxXx

Rule #6: Fishing is for the Lucky  
Later that day, the Huntress Pirates were fishing. Tarra, Lyenne, and Ruby were on one side of the ship while Arai was on the other.  
"I got one!" Tarra exclaimed as she reeled in her catch. Once she was able to pull the fish from the water, Tarra sweatdropped at it's small size. It was about the size of a watermelon, not that that was very small, but this was the Grand Line. All of the fish were supposed to be big.

"Good job, Tarra that'll feed, maybe, Arai." Lyenne stated as if she was talking to a child making Tarra growl.

"Well lets see you do better, eh?" With that the two entered a contest while on the other side of the boat Arai sat staring at her bobber.

"Where are all the fishies?"

Ruby sighed at the two's behavior, especially when they started to bet on who could get the biggest fish. Putting her attention back to her bobber, she stared silently as she waited. Meanwhile, Arai got a bite, only to find a tin can on her hook.  
"Aw man...,"

Arai threw the can behind her making it hit Lyenne in the back of the head almost causing her to tumble off the ship. She manage to balance herself and threw a glare towards Arai before her bobber went under. At the same time Arai's bobber went under making her squeal in delight. Both girls reeled in their catches at the same time. Lyenne caught a fish the exact_ same size_ as Tarra's while Arai somehow managed to get a waterlogged pair of pants.

"Umm..."

Meanwhile, Ruby was still staring at her bobber. The other three Huntress Pirates sweatdropped at the amount of concentration Ruby was using. Shaking it off, they went back to fishing. The next thing Arai caught was a worn boot that was falling apart.

"Oh come on! This boot doesn't even float!

Arai once again threw the boot behind her. This time the boot hit Tarra's head before bouncing off and hitting Lyenne's. The two girls flailed around trying to keep them selves from falling off the side of the ship, all while hitting each other and swinging their poles around. Once they finally stopped thrashing they noticed that both of their bobber's were under. Both of them started frantically reeling in until the catch broke the surface of the water to show... their lines tangled in a large knot with an eel on the end.

"Eh?"

"Congratulations," Ruby said with a smile, still staring at her bobber. "It seems this bet ends in a tie."

She ignored the cries of protest from the two girls as Arai suddenly cried out. "I got something!

Finally turning from her bobber, Ruby turned to look at the fish her firstmate finally caught after many failed attempts.

"It's a shark!"

Arai smiled brightly as she pulled it up on the deck. "Look at my catch!" Tarra and Lyenne glared at her because seriously why does she get to catch something like that?

"Ruby, can I keep it?" She asked looking towards her captain with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure," Ruby said, then suddenly jolted forward as her bobber went under the water. She struggled to keep herself on the deck until she finally brought her catch out of the water. Tarra and Lyenne gaped at the monstrous size of her fish.

"You caught a Sea King?!"

Ruby smiled as she shot said Sea King and pulled it onto the ship. "I guess fishing is just for the lucky."

_xXxXxXx_

Rule #7: The Ocean does Drugs  
"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does the ocean have seaweed?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

Arai leaned against the railing as she stared down at the large cluster of seaweed that floated by their ship.

"Well, there's that nasty pond weed, and then there's seaweed, and there's regular old weed."

Ruby sweatdropped, dreading where this conversation was going.

"Well what do you think Arai?" Ruby asked.

"Weeelll... The ocean has seaweed 'cause all the fishies need it to make money. If the fish don't have the seaweed, then they can't get worms and if they can't get worms, then they have to sell their fish children for money. If they sell their fish children for money then the fish kids will get mad and sell their parents out to the Ocean government. The Ocean government would come to me, of course, because I'm the Fish Queen, and then I will have to execute some seaweed druggie fish and then... yea."

Ruby sweatdropped at her firstmate's explanation. "I see... So you're basically saying that all fish are drug addicts?"  
Arai was about to say something, but was interrupted by Tarra as she came over to the railing. "The hell are you guys talking about?"  
Apparently, she had been listening.

"Why the ocean has seaweed and how it affects my subjects economy," Arai stated as if was natural making Tarra sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I get that but you said seaweed druggie fish would be executed, but aren't they the ones selling their children?"

"Yeah, but the money they make off their fish children is used to buy drugs."

"That means either way you have to be a drug dealing gang member fish or a child selling druggie fish," Lyenne said popping into the conversation.

Ruby groaned as she rubbed her temple, a headache beginning to form. She got up, leaving her crew to talk about fish and weed. She seriously didn't want to listen to their nonsense right now.

"What's her problem?" Tarra asked as she glanced at the retreating back of her captain.

The other two shrugged. "Don't ask us."

"So... now what?" Lyenne asked the two others.

"You wanna go check on my kingdom with me?" Arai offered. Tarra and Lyenne shared a glance before shrugging and following Arai.

_2 Hours Later_

"We so shouldn't have started an underwater drug war!~" Arai cried from her place by her two friends. They were currently tied up while hanging upside as the so called Ocean government fought all the drug dealing gang fish.

"Well this is a brilliant situation you've gotten us into," Lyenne muttered as she watched the battle waging on below.  
"You know what, Arai? When this is over, I'm going to _murder_ you," Tarra said, growling when a stray coral bullet nearly hit her.

Arai decided it was for the best to ignore the two at her sides and continued to watch the battle while trying to encourage her soldiers.

"Fish soldier 1 go left and then... NO! That's not right, now look you're hurt! Hey, fishie cadet, we have an injured fish over here! What, I don't care if you have injured fish everywhere help him! Don't give me that kinda tone or you'll be grounded with fish flakes for a month!"

As she continued to yell at her soldiers Tarra and Lyenne sighed. Where was Ruby when you needed her? Then suddenly, a very pissed Ruby showed up. And she was dressed as a night.

"Remind me to never leave you three alone again. Ever."

And in the time span of five minutes, she beat up all of the druggie fish, made them sign a peace treaty, and untied her three crewmates.

Tarra sighed in relief and Lyenne began moving around to crack her back, before both girls landed a punch straight to Arai's head.

"Ow..." Arai mumbled holding her head as her subjects began to surround her, worried. It didn't take long for all of the fish to glare at Tarra and Lyenne and begin chasing them for hurting their queen.

Arai began to laugh, hands on her hips. "Hah! That's why you don't mess with the fish queen."

_"Arai..."_

"Huh?" Arai looked around for the whisper soft voice that had called her name, confused when she saw Ruby begin to fight a dragon that came out of nowhere.

_"Wake up..."_

Arai then proceeded to laugh when she saw Tarra and Lyenne come out of nowhere. Lyenne was dressed like a princess in a red dress and tiara, while Tarra was wearing a jester's costume.

"WAKE UP"

Arai woke up, startled when all she saw was her captain's face. "Huh?"

"You were dreaming," Ruby said, laughing at the drool on Arai's face.

Arai looked around the ship before sighing. "That was a weird dream..."

Little did she know that a small head was watching her from the water, waiting for the day Arai finally realized her true destiny...

xXxXxXx

Rule #8: Never Go Towards the Light

Lyenne sighed as she leaned against the rail, staring out at the starry night sky. Everyone else was inside, sleeping, as she looked out to the black abyss. Then suddenly, the stars seemed to move. Lyenne raised an eyebrow before leaning forward to inspect the little moving lights.

"Are those... fireflies? In the middle of the ocean?"

She stared at the bugs, entranced at how they seemed to move and flash their lights in patterns. It was hypnotizing. Slowly, Lyenne climbed onto the rail as she stared at the fireflies. They were so bright. So beautiful... It seemed as if she was going to walk off of the rail when one of the fireflies hit her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"AHHH! IT'S ON MY EYE, IT'S ON MY EYE!"

She fell off of the rail and onto the deck, clutching her eye as she rolled onto the grass. Eventually she got it out and scowled at the luminescent insect.

"Stupid bug. Next time I see you guys, I'm going to fill an entire jar with your friends and family."

Still scowling, Lyenne stood up and headed to her room, intent on falling asleep.

"Now I understand why they say _not_ to go towards the light."

_xXxXxXx_

Rule #9: Beware of the PMS

As morning approached, one could sense how there was something terribly wrong on the Snake Goddess. And that's just how the Straw Hats felt as they got closer to the ship.

"Oi!" Luffy shouted as he jumped onto the deck. "You guys awake?"

Slowly a door opened, revealing Arai as she walked slowly towards Luffy, still in her pajamas. Her bangs covered her eyes and a black aura was radiating off of her body in waves. Once she reached the straw hat wearing boy, she grasped the front of his vest firmly in her hand.

"Shut. The fuck. Up. SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU DUMBASS!" she yelled, glaring up at Luffy with bloodshot eyes.

The Straw Hat's gaped at the agitated girl. From what they knew about the firstmate, she's usually very calm and bubbly, and doesn't get mad very easily. The complete opposite of what they were seeing right now.

"E-eh?" Luffy questioned nervously, trying to back up a bit. Arai's grip tightened on his vest and she looked as if she was about to yell some more when a door creaked open and a blur shot out.

"OH MY GOSH! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES, IT'S A GIANT, MAN EATING, GREEN RASEBERRY!~" Lyenne screamed with a crazy look in her eyes as she ran around in circles on deck. Arai's grip on Luffy's vest lightened as she watched the chef.

"Would you SHUT UP!" Arai yelled, making Lyenne stop and stare at her.

"I'm sorry, flying minty bunny..." Lyenne said, bowing to Arai.

"What's all the noise about...?" Ruby said as she slowly edged out of her room, a cloud of depression hanging over her head. There appeared to be bags under her eyes and she was dressed completely in black. Her shirt even had the word "emo" on it. "Did somebody die?"  
"Shut up Ruby, nobody wants to listen to the shit you say," Arai said, finally releasing Luffy's vest. Ruby hung her head, the cloud of depression getting darker.  
"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic..."

"Damn right your pathetic! LYENNE SIT DOWN!" Arai screamed as she shoved Lyenne's head onto the deck. Ruby moved to the other side of the deck where she sat with her cloud of depression overhead.

"Tarra, get your ass out here!" Not a second later said girl was running over to Arai, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm sowwy!~" She wailed while Lyenne started to sing a song about using a chainsaw to destroy gummy bears.

"Stop crying! God, you're almost as pathetic as Ruby," Arai said, kicking Lyenne when she went to bite Tarra's leg, saying it was a piece of chocolate.

The Straw Hat pirates watched on in confusion as Arai continued to verbally abuse Tarra, causing said girl to cry even more while Lyenne began running around deck again. Ruby was in the corner, mumbling to herself about how life sucked. All in all, something was _very_ wrong with this picture.

"W-what's wrong?!" Luffy exclaimed in surprise, causing Robin to giggle and Nami to have a sudden look of understanding cross her face.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!? THESE THREE ARE WHAT'S WRONG! Always acting like this!" Arai screamed gesturing to the three behind her.

The men of the Straw Hat crew were left in the dark as Nami began to drag the four into a room. While in the room, she took out a small bottle of pills.

"You guys are going to have to take these," Nami said, handing each girl a small red pill. "You'll feel better afterwards."

Tarra, Ruby, and Lyenne swallowed the pills no problem. Arai on the other hand wasn't as easy.

"Oh no, I'm not taking those." Arai stated staring at the pills and Nami in a mixture of distrust and disgust.

And with that, the battle of wills began. Arai burst through the door with Nami on her heels trying to shove a pill down her throat. To avoid being caught, Arai jumped over Zoro and ran past Sanji only for Robin to use her devil fruit powers to restrain her.

"NOOOOOOO! IF IM'MA GO DOWN, IM'MA GO DOWN FIGHTIN!~"

Eventually they got the girl to take the pill, albeit by force. Though, Sanji had several bite marks on his arms, Zoro had a black eye, and Usopp had a broken nose due to the firstmate's struggles. While they currently had the raging girl tied to the mast, Ruby emerged from the room. And much to Nami's relief and the men of the Straw Hat's confusion, her cloud of depression was gone. She stared out at the Straw Hat crew for a minute until her gaze shifted to her firstmate.

"...Does anyone mind telling me why you have Arai tied to the mast?"

Nami walked over to the girl, ignoring how the other two Huntress Pirates emerged from the room, also back to normal.

"PMS," was all the orange haired navigator said.

_xXxXxXx_

Rule #10: Drugs are Bad  
Tarra sighed as she sat at her desk, basking in the infirmary's scent of antiseptics and bleach. It got boring in this room, mainly because none of the Huntress Pirates really get hurt to the point of life threatening. First aid is usually all that's needed.  
With another sigh, Tarra turned to one of the many shelves that held the medicine and grabbed a small green bottle which a thick, powder-like substance inside. As soon as the doctor began to open said bottle, the door suddenly opened, startling the girl.

"Dear god, Lyenne. Don't do that!" Tarra screeched out, trying to find the bottle she accidentally threw when the door opened.

"Hai, hai, sorry."

Lyenne watched Tarra search a bit more before asking aloud, "So, um, what are you looking for?"

Tarra didn't answer only grumbled and continued to look. Her eyes widened when she noticed the bottle had somehow landed on the top of the door, balancing dangerously above Lyenne's head, the powder just barely being contained. She was about to tell the chef not to move, until Arai came slamming into said girl. This caused a chain reaction as Arai's weight caused Lyenne to fall forward, which then caused the girl to push the door open further, which _then_ caused the bottle to topple over onto the two, covering them in a thick coating of powder.

Tarra could only watch on in complete and utter horror as the powder began to settle. Luckily, none of it had gotten on the doctor. Lyenne sat on the floor coughing her lungs out as Arai began sneezing like there was no tomorrow. She noticed how Tarra seemed to look absolutely horrified but she didn't feel the need to figure out why as she was starting to feel a little strange.

"I... feel funny...," Arai mumbled before she giggled a bit, making Lyenne slowly, very slowly, turn her gaze to Arai.

"Oh god..." Tarra whispered. Ruby was sure to kill her when she found out.

Lyenne also began to giggle as the two slowly began to get up, only to stumble and land face-first on the wood floor yet again. This set them into another fit of giggles. Tarra was hesitant to get close to the two. That bottle had contained a specially made medicine that was close to a mixture between a hallucinogen and a mild narcotic, but not as addictive and safe to use for human consumption. The only reason she was freaking out was because it was _Arai and Lyenne_ who had been drugged. Meaning shit was about to go down, and fast.

She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts when a blood curdling scream echoed off the walls of the room. Lyenne sat looking at a blank spot in the room, terror written across her face.

"I-its the... the... bunnies... and... they have... soup ladles," she stated slowly, pausing every few seconds. Arai looked over and her eyes widened. She made her way to her feet and stood there wobbling for a minute before clumsily running out of the room screaming something unintelligible, and not a minute later Lyenne followed.

"What... just happened?" Tarra asked herself before she realized with horror that Ruby was somewhere else in the ship with two drugged up maniacs running around.

Said girl looked up from the book she was reading, a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose. Her instincts told her something was wrong, yet she shrugged it off. Tarra would come get her if something was wrong. That, or scream bloody murder.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_. This is bad," Tarra said as she searched the deck for the two drugged lunatics. "A single dose of that drug was made for the intent of using it as a weapon against a group of Marines, not two girls. Who knows what kind of after affect there will be once the drug leaves their systems..."

The two mentioned girls were running in circles screaming at the top of their lungs in one of the storage rooms. Lyenne held a stick trying to fend off whatever strange creatures she was seeing while Arai held a lasso made out of a jump rope and was spinning it around trying to round up the creatures Lyenne defeated. Tarra opened the door only to close it and walk back out when she saw the two girls.

She put a hand over her face and sighed, wishing that the two had just knocked instead of bursting into the room. Why did they even come to the infirmary? The two usually hated the room.

Tarra jumped as she was snapped out of her musings when she heard a loud crash inside the room, followed by delirious laughter. Tarra sighed yet again. This was going to be a long day.

"H-hey you know what... we should do?" Lyenne asked pausing in the middle of her sentence to send her hazy gaze over to Arai.

"Wha?" Arai asked as she tried to make a snow angel on the wooden floor of the room.

"We should... W-we should... should... Huh?" Lyenne questioned at the end, forgetting what she was going to say. Arai started to laugh, followed by Lyenne and soon they were both on the floor laughing harder than they ever have.

"We should go on a quest!" Arai stated loudly as she shook Lyenne almost violently, Lyenne gave her a stupid grin in response before they both got up to find their 'weapons' and 'armor'.

After suiting up, the two left the storage room and ran past a stunned Tarra, who sweatdropped at their attire. This really was going to be a long day...

Several Hours Later

"...Can you please explain to me exactly how this happened?"  
All of the Huntress Pirates were gathered in the middle of the deck, three of them worst for wear. Arai and Lyenne were still dressed in the assortment of boxes and pots they had put on before they started their little "quest," while Tarra was scorched at certain places, her clothes ruined and her hair slightly tinged.

"Well you see..." Tara began to explain, recalling the events that had happened before they were found out by Ruby.

_xXxFlashbackxXx_

_ Tara ran after the two girls, who were kicking open doors and making quite a bit of noise. _

_"AAGHH!" Was Arai's battle cry as she changed her direction towards Tarra, wielding a can of hairspray. Tarra raised an eyebrow at the girl only to scream when Lyenne popped up beside her and use a match to light the hairspray on fire. This was just the start of the one sided battle._

_ Tarra ducked to the side, yelping as the hairspray flamethrower barely grazed her skin. She glared at the two. "Oh, it's on."_

_ Reaching to unsheathing her swords, Tarra realized something very important. Arai was currently holding the swords, much to the doctor's annoyance._

_"Fuck, when this is over I'm going to kill you two."_

_"Shuddup, ya' don't know who you're talkin' to!" Lyenne yelled at her, picking up the jump rope lasso and lassoing Tarra to the ground. Arai seeing, Tarra fall to the ground, jumped on top of her and tossed Lyenne the swords._

_"Goddammit!" Tarra yelled as she tried to buck Arai off- key word being tried. The firstmate had a good grip on the girl below her and merely smiled when she gave up.  
"I'll get you guys for this, drugs be damned," Tarra muttered, resigned to her fate as she lied motionless under Arai._

_ At that moment her swords were stabbed into the floor beside her to hold her in place._

_"We have captured the mighty green dragon!" Arai yelled striking the victory pose while Lyenne smiled._

_"Then we must search for its eggs! Remember the purple ones are the ones we can eat, the yellow ones explode, the pink ones are poisonous, and the gold ones are made of gold!" Tarra was slapped across the face after that statement._

_"TELL US WHERE YOUR EGGS ARE!" The two girls hollered together at the trapped girl._

_"SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU IDIOTS!" Tarra yelled as she kicked Lyenne off of her, "NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T REACT TO FREAKIN DRUGS LIKE THIS, AND YOU TWO SURE AS HELL AREN'T EXCEPTIONS. And another thing... I'M NOT A FUCKING GREEN DRAGON AND I DON'T HAVE ANY EGGS!"  
The two stared at Tarra for a minute before sighing. "You're a horrible liar, Mrs. Dragon."  
"GODDAMMIT!"_

_ Arai gasped as she stumbled backwards and Lyenne held up a baseball bat that she got out of thin air. They shared a look before nodding and jumping on top of Tarra._

_"We'll make you tell us Mrs. Dragon. Lyenne go find her husband and capture him!" Lyenne saluted and jumped off of Tarra, running out of the room in the blink of an eye._

_"I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING HUSBAND!"_

_~Flashback End~_

"...And it pretty much went on from there." Tarra said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

Ruby sighed and rubbed her forehead, not even bothering to chew the three out. Technically, nobody was at fault and this was all just a strike of bad luck.  
"Just make sure you guys knock before entering the infirmary, and Tarra," Ruby said, "Please be careful when experimenting with drug attributes."  
With that said, Ruby turned from the three and began walking back to her room, muttering something about sleeping her headache away. The remaining Huntress Pirates looked at each other before shrugging. They resumed doing whatever it was they were doing before they had caused chaos, just like any other day on board the Goddess. All was peaceful, that is, until Arai blew something up again. Until that time comes, the girls basked in the peace. Just like any other day in the lives of the Huntress Pirates.

**TT: And that's the end of The Rules of the Huntress Pirates, Part 1.**

**AP: Be happy, 'cause after ten more chapters, you'll get another "Rules" chapter!**

**TT: Yep. Now, please review and make me happy!**

**AP: Yeah!**


End file.
